Opposites Attract
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: What happens when Mark Sloan offers his rules of seduction to the inexperienced Lexie Grey? Grey has a rough romantic history, but will following Mark Sloan's advice get her Jackson Avery? Or will Mark Sloan fall for her instead?
1. Chapter 1 - Good Guys Finish Last

**A/N : I was looking through my movies today and came across _The Ugly Truth_. I've been having a deep attraction to Mark/Lexie through _Their Final Hours_. So, this came out. This will be a SLOW fic, considering I'm writing 3 other Grey's fics. I will continue this one, despite the delay!**

Chapter 1 - Good Guys Finish Last

Lexie Grey chewed her lip as she moved through the lunch line of Seattle Grace hospital. She didn't want to be here; she knew what was coming. She cursed herself as her eyes landed on George. He was pushing his food on his plate, looking to the lunch line repeatedly. His eyes landed on hers and a forced smile crossed his features. Lexie immediately looked down, wishing she could be anywhere else on the planet. She knew George was going to be nice about it, but the fact still remained that he was going to turn her down.

_"Hey," Lexie spoke that morning as she prepared herself a bowl of cereal and cut slices of banana into it._

_"Hey," George greeted as he entered the kitchen and leaned into the refrigerator, grabbing a protein shake. _

_Lexie cast him side long glances as she watched him grab a few apples and a couple of granola bars and stuff them into a lunch bag. He had picked up the technique from Izzie-eat multiple small meals to keep your energy and blood sugar up throughout the day. He would be leaving in just a few minutes, so she had to hurry up and ask him. They wouldn't see each other again until tomorrow, and she had to know. But the thought of asking him made her stomach roll, and Lexie's hands started to tremble. She cried out when the knife sliced into her finger._

_"Are you okay?" George asked, dropping his bag into a dining chair and appearing at her side. He grabbed a napkin, pressing it to her finger quickly._

_"Yeah," Lexie blushed, looking to him. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention."_

_George gave her a teasing smile. "Are you _that_ nervous about being with Dr. Sloan today?"_

_Lexie sighed heavily. "He hates me, you know," she spoke, looking down to where his hand wrapped around her wrist and his other hand held her injured finger tightly. "I don't know why he doesn't just transfer me to someone else."_

_"He wants you for your mind," George smirked, pulling away the napkin gently. "No more bleeding," he announced, tossing away the napkin. "Where's the first aid kit?"_

_"In-in the bathroom, under the sink," Lexie stuttered, watching as George dashed off in that direction. She was quickly losing her nerve._

_Lexie and George had been living together for about a month. They had pooled their little bit of money together and managed to have a decent place to live. It was a work in progress, as they called it, but it was still a decent place to live. Their relationship had been growing more and more, and George had yet to bring a girl home. Lexie listened intently to the gossip mill at the hospital, and there wasn't even rumors of George dating anyone. So, she was going to make her move. She was going to get over her shyness and just go for the jugular and ask him out. She thought George was at least interested in her. He wouldn't have spent all that time studying with her for no reason, right? Didn't he have his own class of residents for that?_

_"You'll have to be careful today," George called as he disrupted her thoughts and returned to the kitchen. "If you pop this bandage off, who knows what germs will infect your body and take over." He made a face as his said it, then smiled as he wrapped the bandaid around her finger. "Good as new."_

_"Thanks," Lexie mumbled, watching his hand drop from her wrist. "I-I need to a-ask you something..."_

_George took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "You can ask me anything, Lex. You know that."_

_Lexie turned back to her cereal, fumbling with the banana peel. "Are you..d-doing anything t-tonight?" she stuttered out as she gathered the peel and tossed it into the garbage._

_George studied her for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay, Lex?" he asked, frowning slightly. She was acting very strange...well, stranger than normal._

_Lexie sighed, her hand landing on the counter as she turned to face him. She looked to his eyes for a second, then dropped her gaze to the floor. "I was wondering...if you're not busy...would you like to see a movie...tonight...with...me..." She bit her lip after forcing out the words. At least they were out there now. The ball was in his court._

_Several seconds of silence passed as George stood there stunned. Had Lexie just...done what he thought she had done? Had his _friend_ Lexie just asked him out? Had his _roommate_ just asked him out? He jarred as his pager went off loudly. Mechnically pulling at his pager and giving it a brief glance, George stuttered, "Hey, I, umm, I gotta go...Dr. Hunt is paging me..." He staggered a step back and stuffed the pager into his pocket. He retrieved his bag and looked to her again before moving slowly out of the kitchen. "We'll talk at lunch..." He turned and left the apartment quickly._

_Lexie stood there stunned. "Oh God," she groaned, leaning onto the counter. "Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself. "You're so stupid!" She wanted to die. She actually wanted to die. Sighing heavily, Lexie retrieved her bowl of dry cereal and tossed the contents into the garbage. She had suddenly lost her appetite._

Lexie looked to her salad now, feeling her stomach start to roll again. She managed to keep the sick feeling down as she mechanically paid for her lunch and took a deep breath. She might as well get this over with. After squaring her shoulders and strolling across the cafeteria with a feeble attempt at confidence, Lexie plunked her lunch tray onto the table across from George. "Hey," she spoke, her voice cracking.

"Hey," George replied, looking up at her. He raised his eyesbrows moments later as she continued standing. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"I'm not sure if I want to," Lexie replied honestly, looking down to her feet as she spoke.

George smiled at her sympathetically. "Come on, Lex, have a seat."

Lexie blew out a puff of air as she sat quickly. She bit her lip, trying to keep her composure. She could already feel the tears threatening. She blinked several times, taking a sudden interest in the vending machines in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You're not even going to look at me?" George asked quietly, ducking his head to enter her field of vision.

Lexie shook her head. "I feel really stupid," she replied honestly. She looked to him, seeing the uneasiness in his features. "You don't have to," she spoke softly, shaking her head.

"It's not you," George started.

Lexie let out a bitter laugh. He was _actually_ going to start it out that way. How many times had she heard that speech in her life? It was always the same old thing-it's not you, Lexie, it's me. You're a wonderful girl, but I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now. We're really good friends, and I'd hate to lose you. "Seriously, George?" she interrupted.

George hesitated, shifting uncomfortably. "We're just really good friends, and I don't want to mess that up with a relationship."

Lexie's eyes narrowed in spite of herself. "You didn't mind messing up Meredith's _friendship_," she shot back. "Or Izzie! You cheated on your wife for your _friend_ Izzie!" A small part of her felt bad for throwing up what he had confided to her months ago, but she was angry. No, she was really hurt. She was just covering it up with anger.

"Lexie," George pleaded, reaching for her hand.

"Don't, George," Lexie snipped, pulling her hand back. "Just don't." She looked down to her lunch tray, the realization of everything hitting her all at once. She had done everything for George. She had been his little personal cheerleader when he had to repeat his internship, and everyone found out. She encouraged him through each round of depression as he got more and more frustrated with experiencing things for the second time. _She_ was the one who acessed his files and found out he had failed by one little point. She had been the one who encouraged him to approach the Chief for a retest, and then helped him study for the damn thing!

And what did she get for it? Nothing! He didn't even _see_ her!

Lexie's eyes started to blur as the tears filled her eyes and then spilled over her lids. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She didn't want his compassion, his sympathy, or his apologies. She simply wanted him to go.

George looked at her for a few seconds, closing his eyes briefly as he saw the tears stray down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lexie," he whispered, standing slowly. "I'm so sorry." He picked up his tray and left quietly.

Lexie covered her hands with her face, feeling like a stupid fool. Why did this keep happening to her?! She was a good person! She put her everything into a relationship! She was giving, caring, and really listened to them. She paid attention to the little things men talked about, like their birthdays, favorite movies, and favorite food. She'd randomly surprise them with tickets to the newest fast car, hot chick movie. And yet, all of that always ended up with her in this position. Crying over them.

"That did not go well," Cristina reported, biting her lip and looking over to Meredith.

"I still can't believe Lexopedia fell for O'Malley," Alex chuckled, shaking his head and picking up half his sandwich.

"Hey," Meredith frowned, kicking Alex swiftly under the table. "Don't talk about my sister!"

"Ow!" Alex exclaimed, leaning down and rubbing his shin. "What do you care? Six weeks ago you _hated_ having a sister!"

"Yeah, well, now I don't," Meredith replied simply. She leaned in to Cristina. "What do I say to her?" she whispered, biting her lip.

Cristina shrugged. "Just pretend she's me...what would you say to me if I had been turned down."

Meredith looked back over to her crying sister. "Wish me luck," she murmured, then picked up her tray and made her way over to Lexie's table. "Lexie," she said simply.

Lexie looked up, wiping at her eyes stubbornly as she saw Meredith standing before her. "I thought he liked me," she choked out.

Meredith dropped into the chair beside her and scooted closer to her. "I know," she said simply, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. She couldn't treat Lexie like Cristina-Lexie was too fragile for that right now. So, she simply held her and rubbed her back.

"I feel so stupid," Lexie gulped, relaxing in her sister's arms. "I thought he saw me as more than his study buddy!" She wiped at her nose, sniffing. "He doesn't...he doesn't even see me!"

Meredith smoothed back Lexie's hair. "He sees you," she spoke softly. "He just doesn't see you the way you want him to see you." She felt Lexie's body relax.

"I can't ever look him in the eye again!" Lexie exclaimed. "God, I feel so _stupid_!"

"It's going to take some time," Meredith advised, "but you'll realize that George isn't the guy for you. At least he didn't string you along."

Lexie sighed heavily, partly hating her sister right now. "I miss the old Meredith."

Meredith laughed softly. "You're not the first person to say that." She took Lexie by the shoulders and eased her back, tilting her chin and looking at her. "You wanna move in with me? I've got an extra room."

Lexie bit her lip, then nodded. "Thanks, Meredith," she sighed.

"Meredith," Mark Sloan barked, approaching the table. "Shepherd is looking for you. Something about finishing the notes from the clinical trial."

Meredith nodded, then looked to Lexie. "You going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Lexie replied, dropping her gaze and wiping her eyes. She didn't need Mark inquiring as to why she was upset. He had already made his feelings about her crush on George perfectly clear.

Meredith patted her sister's leg and stood, retrieving her lunch tray. "We'll get your things tonight, okay?"

Mark watched Meredith leave the cafeteria, then his eyes moved directly to Lexie. "What's wrong with you, Grey?" he asked, studying her.

"Nothing," Lexie replied immediately, letting out a sigh and finally looking up at him. "Do you need me to do something?"

Mark studied her for a minute, then sat across from her, crossing his arms. "I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you," he said sternly. "I don't need you distracted in the OR today. Mrs. Robins has been looking forward to this surgery for months."

"I highly doubt my personal life will have any impact on Mrs. Robins' breast size," Lexie snipped back, looking down again.

Mark raised an eyebrow, then studied her more closely. Red, swollen eyes, runny nose, and she wouldn't look at him for the world. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"Yes," Lexie lied, sniffing deeply for emphasis. She wasn't about to open up her love life to Mark Sloan. The man wouldn't know love if it hit him in the head. The only thing he knew was sex. Sex with multiple partners, in fact. He hadn't had one serious relationship since coming to Seattle. He'd simply chastise her and give her the infamous _I told you so_.

"You're not scrubbing in today," Mark decided, standing abruptly. "I don't need your germs infecting my exposed patient."

"So I can assist another attending?" Lexie asked hopefully.

"No," Mark snapped. "You can do post op notes. And while you're at it, go down to the pit, get an IV bag and a steroid shot."

"Yes, _sir_," Lexie replied dryly as he walked away. She wiped her eyes one final time and stood. She _was_ going to be fine. As long as she could pour herself into post-op notes, she'd at least make it through the day. She dumped her untouched salad, wiped her hands on her scrub pants, and headed to the second floor.

* * *

"What's the big idea, Sloan?!" Meredith exclaimed, barging into the OR hours later.

"Can I help you, Dr. Grey?" Mark asked, barely glancing up from the table.

"You booted Lexie off your surgery?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"_Dr_. Grey," Mark emphasized, a warning to his tone. "Not that it's any of your business, but I put the other Dr. Grey on post op notes since she's sick. I told her to get some fluids and a steriod shot so she can join me tomorrow."

Meredith's brow furrowed. "But Lexie's not sick," she frowned.

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, _really_?" he asked, turning and focusing in on her. Meredith bit her lip and looked down. "Dr. Avery," Mark spoke, looking across the table to Jackson Avery. "Can you continue while I have a word with Dr. Grey?"

"Yes, sir, Dr. Sloan," Jackson spoke up eagerly, reaching for the equipment. "Thank you for the opportunity!"

Meredith back out quickly, frantically trying to come up with a story as she watched Mark stalk towards her, snatching off his surgical mask once he was outside the OR. "She has allergies," Meredith blurted out. "She forgot to refill her prescription." She threw up her hand, trying to act casual, but she knew Mark would see through the lie.

"Cut the bullshit," Mark snapped. "Why did Lexie duck out of my services today, Grey? Webber is telling us to teach, but how can I teach someone who doesn't want to learn?"

"Lexie wants to learn!" Meredith defended her quickly. "She's just...she's had a bad day, that's all."

Mark pursed his lips. Lexie had to have been crying then. "Dr. Grey," he spoked sternly, glaring to her. "Don't _ever_ conduct yourself like that again in _my_ OR, or I'll have you kicked from the program." He glared at her to emphasize his threat, then moved to the sink to wash his hands again.

Meredith mumbled an apology, then slipped from the room.

Mark's brow furrowed as he pondered Lexie's behavior today. What in the world could have happened to make her _so_ upset? Sure, he'd only worked with her for a few weeks, but she seemed to be enjoying his speciality. She got this certain twinkle in her eye when she was in surgery with him. If she played her cards right, she could be the second best plastic surgeon in Seattle. Business aside...Mark wondered what had caused Little Grey to cry. He didn't like the thought of something upsetting her so terribly that it made her cry.

Mark jarred, frowning deeply. Why did he even _care_ if Lexie cried? She was nothing to him but an annoying intern who screwed up more than she saved lives. Despite that fact, it was his job to teach her. How could he teach her if she wasn't there to learn! After washing up, he stormed back into the OR. "You about finished, Avery?" he asked, walking over and peering over the table at Jackson's work.

"Yes, Dr. Sloan, almost," Jackson replied, offering him the equipment. "Would you like to finish?"

"No," Mark replied after hesitating for a few moments. "You finish."

"S-sir?" Jackson asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Finish, Dr. Avery," Mark grinned. "I'm right here." Maybe he should quit focusing on an intern that wasn't too terribly concerned with plastic surgery. It seemed that Dr. Avery was going to be his guy; not Lexie Grey.

* * *

Lexie sighed heavily later that evening as she dragged her body to the nurse's station, charts in hand. She had spent the entire day going through Dr. Sloan's mile-long list of post-ops. She remembered most of them, but she touched base with those she couldn't remember to make sure everything was going okay. "Phew," she sighed as she slid the last chart into the rack.

"Someone's pissed," Debbie, the charge nurse, mused, looking up.

Lexie followed her gaze, seeing a furious Mark Sloan storming her way. She tried to sneak away with no avail.

"Grey!" Mark barked, marching right up to her. "You want to tell me why the _hell_ you lied to me today?!" he roared, glaring down at her.

"I n-never said I was s-sick," Lexie pointed out, stuttering. She sighed, knowing it was useless to make excuses. "I'm sorry," she spoke simply, looking down to her feet.

"Is there any reason you don't want to learn what I have to offer?" Mark bellowed. "Cause if there is, go ahead and tell me now, Grey!" He crossed his arms, awaiting an answer.

Lexie chewed her lip. "I'm sorry," she apologized again, not offering a reason. "It was just...an off day."

Mark stepped closer to her. "Be in my OR tomorrow, you got it?" he fumed. "Or you're off my services!"

Lexie literally sagged her body after he stormed off. She hoped she'd have it together by tomorrow. Maybe a night of alcohol or icecream, or both, would rid her of her George problems. She chewed her lip as she walked to the locker room to retrieve her belongings. It wasn't fair of her to put her career in jeapordy because of some guy. Dr. Sloan already didn't like her, and now he was angry with her. The next few days of her internship were going to be hell. Mark Sloan wasn't the type of guy you crossed...he always sought revenge. Lord only knew what he was going to have her doing the next few days in the OR.

Everyone looked up at her when she entered the locker room. Seconds later, the whispers started. She simply rolled her eyes and went to her locker, snatching her bag out and practically running from the locker room. She figured she was going to be the new round of gossip at Seattle Grace. After all, who else was stupid enough to ask out a resident?

Lexie ran to the elevator, pressing the button and boarding quickly. She groaned as soon as her eyes landed on George. She put her back to him and stared at the numbers instead, waiting for the elevator to hit the lobby. If she could remain calm for thirty seconds, she'd be off that damn elevator and headed home to drink. That's what she needed-alcohol. Not icecream; alcohol.

"Lexie," George spoke quietly, leaning over and pushing the stop button. "Please don't let things be weird between us..."

Lexie cleared her throat. "Everyone knew I liked you...except you," she spoke quietly. "You used me for all the study tips, all the Lexopedia references, and then...you can't even go to a simple movie with me?" She looked to him expectantly. "I'll move my things out tomorrow," she informed him, releasing the elevator stop button. "The apartment is yours."

George moved closer to her, lingering near her. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear, then left as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Lexie grabbed the railing, feeling her body sway. She cleared her throat, forcing back the tears. She managed to exit the hospital, then collapsed onto a bench outside the hospital doors. She buried her face in her hands, crying once again. She hated George for all the tears he had caused her. She had actually turned into one of those pathetic saps who cried over a guy who didn't even know she was alive.

Mark hesitated in the doors of the hospital, narrowing his eyes. Lexie was sitting on the bench...crying. He wanted to walk past her and not think twice about her; after all, she'd ruined his day in surgery. He was stuck with Avery...though that didn't turn out to be so bad. Mark hesitated as he came near her, then finally sat on the bench beside her. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked, staring straight ahead.

Lexie gulped, looking over and seeing him. She laughed somewhat bitterly. "Seriously?" she asked, wiping her eyes stubbornly. "Why? So you can tease me about how pathetic I am?"

Mark looked over to her now. "You're crying over _O'Malley_?" he asked incrediously. "Hell, Grey, he's not even in the same category as you! Save your tears!"

"That's easy for you to say!" Lexie spat, wiping at her nose.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What does _that_ mean?"

"Yeah right," Lexie scoffed. "You're not nailing me with insubordination."

"Free talk," Mark replied.

Lexie looked over to him. "You don't love people; you simply sleep with them and move on. What could you possily know of _caring_ about someone?"

Mark looked to her, stunned. "Touche," he murmured, looking straight ahead.

Several minutes of silence settled between them before Lexie finally spoke. "George doesn't want to go out with me," she whispered.

Mark had to lean close to her to actually hear her. "It's his loss," he replied, looking over to her. "Anyone who doesn't realize how amazing you are...well, he's an idiot."

Lexie blushed, biting her lip and looking down. "Thank you...Dr. Sloan."

Mark cringed at the formal reference. "You give too much to these guys, Grey," he decided, thinking outloud. "You pour into these guys without even knowing if they care about you."

"What's wrong with that?!" Lexie snapped. "What's wrong with _caring_ about someone?"

Mark looked over to her pointedly. "Who's crying right now?" he asked. "And who's living their life perfectly fine?"

Lexie glared at him. "What does _that_ mean?" she snapped.

Mark shifted, facing her on the small bench. "The way I see it...O'Malley is off having a fine time while _you're_ the one crying. No man is worth your tears, Grey," he advised. "And the one who is won't make you cry."

Lexie looked over to him with wide eyes. "_Really_, Mark?" she asked. "Really?"

Mark frowned. "What are you getting at, Grey?"

"How many times have you cried over a woman?" Lexie spat, shifting and facing him. "None, I'm sure! You _cause_ the tears instead!"

"Now wait just a minute," Mark frowned. "I play it safe! It's not _my_ fault if they get too involved!" For some strange reason, he didn't like Lexie thinking poorly of him.

"Play it safe," Lexie laughed. "Which means you hold back, they give, and _they_ end up heartbroken."

Mark frowned even more. "I'd rather be like me than like you," he finally spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Lexie spat, then sighed heavily. "I'd rather be like you too," she whispered, hanging her head.

Mark's hand went to her back instinctively. He rubbed circles between her shoulder blades gently. "I can teach you," he spoke gently, leaning closer to her.

"Dr. Sloan!" Jackson Avery exclaimed, running out of the hospital entrance. "Thank you so much for today...that was freaking awesome getting to step in for you!"

"You deserved it, Avery," Mark beamed. "You show a real talent for plastics...stick with me, kid, and I'll take you to the top."

"You've got it!" Jackson exclaimed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lexie looked up, watching Jackson longingly. There was something about him that caught her attention.

"Avery?" Mark interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you still _here_?" Lexie frowned. Couldn't she at least break down on her own time? Why did her mentor have to witness everything?

Mark looked to her. "You up for a little wager, Grey?"

Lexie looked to him curiously. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Let me teach you," Mark spoke, "in _all_ areas. Do what I say, and Jackson will be eating out of your hand in no time."

Lexie looked at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Yeah right," she giggled. "You forget, Dr. Sloan, that I'm looking for a _relationship_, not a booty call."

"I can get you a relationship," Mark snapped.

"Based on_ your _track record?" Lexie questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Mark frowned deeply. "I _choose_ not to be in a relationship," he retorted. "But, that's obviously what you want...and let's be honest, you need some help."

Lexie studied him for several minutes. "What are the stakes?" she conceded.

Mark grinned widely. "Do what I say," he spoke, "and Jackson will be yours. And you'll be mine."

Lexie gasped. "What?!"

Mark laughed. "If my advice gets you the golden boy, then you commit to my services permanently," he reasoned. "I need that photographic memory of yours."

Lexie pursed her lips, considering the options. It was obvious Mark knew more about relationships than she did. "And what if your tips don't help?" she countered.

Mark shrugged. "Then you're off my services permanently."

Lexie considered the options. It would be nice to not to have to listen to Mark's barking on a daily basis. "Deal," she conceded, extending her hand.

"Deal," Mark grinned, wrapping his fingers around hers. "Your first lesson starts tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 - Lesson One : Confidence

Lesson One - Confidence

Hours later Lexie lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She hadn't slept since coming to Meredith's. She always had trouble adjusting to new places, but...it just didn't feel like home here. None of her things were here. She had to borrow some of Meredith's clothes to sleep in! Lexie turned on her side, folding the pillow under her head. She closed her eyes, only for them to pop open seconds later. "Mer?" she called, reaching up and knocking on the wall above her bed. She hadn't heard any sounds to allude to Meredith and Derek lovemaking, so she hoped she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Mer is sleeping," came Derek's reply.

"What is it, Lex?" Meredith called, swatting at Derek.

"I can't sleep," Lexie called. "I need my things."

Seconds later Meredith appeared in her doorway. "I thought you wanted to get those tomorrow."

"I did," Lexie replied, biting her lip. "I mean, I thought I did..." She looked down to the floor, rubbing the sheet between her fingers. "I just think I'd feel more comfortable if I got the George thing over with, you know?" She looked back to her sister hopefully. "A clean break."

Meredith sighed. "Get dressed. I'll call George."

Lexie climbed out of bed and pulled her jeans and tshirt back on, hearing Derek's complaints as she stuffed her feet into her socks. "Sorry," she called as Derek stomped past her bedroom. She chewed her lip, hoping she wouldn't have to be on his services anytime soon.

* * *

George opened the door to the apartment as Meredith, Cristina, and a lingering Lexie entered. "I thought Derek was coming," he said, frowning at Cristina.

"McDreamy is still half asleep," Cristina reported.

"He's just driving us," Lexie spoke up. "He's mad I woke them up."

"Where's your room, three?" Cristina asked, turning to look at her.

"At the end of the hall on the right," Lexie answered, pointing. Her eyes landed on George and she moved to the dvd cabinet quickly.

George watched his friends move down the hall, then he followed Lexie, squatting behind her. "I wish you wouldn't do this," he told her again for the hundredth time. He'd lost count of how many text messages he had sent her since they left the hospital.

Lexie's spine straightened as she turned and looked at him. "You think it's that simple, George?" she asked. "You think you can just ask me to stay and I will?"

George sighed. "Nothing has changed, Lex."

Lexie's mouth dropped. "_Everything_ has changed!" Why didn't he get it?

"Leave her alone, double o seven," Cristina's voice rang through the small space.

George stood abruptly, turning to glare at her. "I really don't like you," he told her before going into his bedroom and slamming the door for emphasis.

"Like I care," Cristina quipped.

Lexie looked to Cristina with gratitude before retrieving her movies. "Thank you," she spoke softly.

"Don't thank me, three," Cristina replied bluntly before leaving the apartment with a box of clothes in hand.

"Lex, are you taking any of the furniture?" Meredith called, tossing a few items into another box.

Lexie moved to her old bedroom, dropping the movies into the box Meredith was filling with knick knacks. "Well," she mused, chewing her lip. "I don't really need my bed...but I'd like to get my dresser and computer desk...if that's okay?" She looked to Meredith expectantly.

"We can do that," Meredith nodded. "I'll just call Mark." She pulled out her phone and started scrolling through her contacts.

"Why are you calling Mark?!" Lexie practically shrieked.

Meredith's eyebrows shot up. "Because we'll need his truck..."

"Forget it," Lexie shook her head. "I'll just leave it."

Meredith frowned. "What is it with you and Mark?"

"There's nothing with me and Mark," Lexie replied quickly. "He just hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Meredith replied matter of factly and dialed his number.

Lexie cringed and started emptying the contents of her dresser. She prayed Mark was already asleep or screwing a random intern.

No such luck.

Lexie overheard Meredith's end of the conversation and figured that Mark was going to be joining them soon. Lexie tried to play it cool when Meredith got off the phone and reported that Mark would be there in a few minutes. "Great," she feigned gratitude. "I really like this dresser." She ran her fingers along it as she spoke.

"Let's get to moving, three," Cristina grumbled as she entered the room. "I've got to be in surgery in six hours."

The next half hour was spent with the three women packing the rest of Lexie's things and moving the furniture to the apartment door. George didn't even bother to come help them. Lexie hoped that meant that he was asleep, and she wouldn't have to deal with him again until they were in the hospital.

Unfortunately, Lexie had to deal with Mark Sloan again sooner than she was hoping. He made his prescence, and irritation, known as soon as he arrived. "Thanks for getting me out of bed, Grey," Mark growled as he and Derek grasped the corners of Lexie's dresser.

"It's not going to take long," Meredith replied easily. "I'm sure your nurse of the day can wait a few minutes."

Lexie eased towards the background, trying to stay out of Mark's site. She didn't need him belittling her for waking him at two in the morning for her 'pathetic' crush. Lexie caught Mark's gaze and looked down quickly, turning to go back into her old bedroom. She bumped into George along the way. "I thought you were asleep," she blurted.

George gazed past her for a moment, watching them move her things out of the apartment. "I should be the one moving," he spoke quietly. "You're the one who found this place...you put down most of the deposit...this is _your_ apartment, Lex." He met her eyes, a sorrow lacing his.

Lexie held his gaze for a second, then looked to the side, shaking her head. Typical, just typical. _Now_, after she had moved her things, George decides _he_ was the one who needed to move. That was just typical. Yet again, he didn't even notice her. "It's fine...I'm staying with Meredith, so you keep the apartment."

Derek and Mark entered the apartment again to retrieve Lexie's desk, but Mark's gaze zoned in on the young woman. From his perspective, it seemed that George was finally realizing what he had in Lexie and didn't want her to leave, but...damn, why was Lexie looking down? She had the power here-now was her chance to make the idiotic resident grovel. Now was her chance to hit him where it hurt, but...she was acting like a kicked dog. "Ow, watch it," Mark growled, jarred from his observation as Derek rammed the desk into his stomach.

"Move it," Derek snapped. "I'd like to at least get _some_ sleep before surgery in a few hours."

Mark hoisted up the desk, giving Lexie and George one more look over. It was obvious to him what lesson one was going to be.

* * *

The next morning, Lexie was awake before her alarm went off. She hadn't slept much since leaving the apartment she and George used to share. George had begged her once more to stay. He apologized over and over for hurting her, insisted that he truly appreciated her, but he was just focusing on his career. The same song and dance she'd heard the past six times she was dumped. A small part of her wanted to stay in the apartment with George, but she knew that things would be too dificult now. It was best that she color George a jerk and move on.

Jackson Avery crossed her mind.

She and Jackson hadn't really worked together since the Seattle Grace Mercy West merge, but he caught her eye every now and again. Jackson was just that type of guy. He stood out in a crowd. He certainly wasn't the type to blend in. Lexie bit her lip, thinking of how happy Jackson had seemed the day before when he was thanking Mark. Jackson certainly didn't have the arrogance Mark Sloan had. Perhaps that's why Jackson caught her eye; he seemed humble.

Lexie jarred from her thoughts as her alarm screeched loudly. Reaching over and slapping it off, Lexie dragged her sore body from bed and grabbed a quick shower. After dressing and stuffing a fresh pair of scrubs into her bag, Lexie joined Meredith and Derek in the kitchen for breakfast. "Good morning," she greeted, opening the refrigerator and retrieving the orange juice.

"Good morning," Derek mumbled, taking a bite of his toast.

Lexie turned and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry about last night."

Derek looked to her for a second, then shook his head. "It's fine."

"How did you sleep?" Meredith asked, taking her empty cereal bowl to the sink.

"Not well," Lexie admitted, pouring herself a small glass of juice. "I guess it will take a few days to get used to things."

"Thanks for waking me up last night," Alex frowned as he walked into the kitchen and took the juice out of Lexie's hands. "I already get woke up enough by these two," he motioned to Derek and Meredith, "but now I have to worry about you too." He took a drink of juice from the bottle and stuffed it back into the refrigerator.

Lexie's mouth dropped as she watched Alex leave. Her eyes moved to the juice in her hand. "Ew!" she exclaimed. "That's gross! Did you see what he just did?"

"Yep," Meredith nodded, pulling a sharpie from her pocket. "Write his name on the bottle now. Oh, and will you pick up some more juice on your way home tonight?"

"No problem," Lexie remarked, scribbling Alex's name on the orange juice. She gulped hers down quickly and put her glass in the sink. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"You're late, three," Cristina replied dryly, barely glancing up from her clipboard.

"Sorry," Lexie murmured, taking her place beside Sadie.

"You okay?" Sadie whispered as she pulled her hair into a clip.

"Quiet," Cristina snapped. "Harris, you're with Torres; Grey, you're with Sloan, and the rest of you are stuck with me today. Oh joy."

"See you later," Sadie murmured as they parted ways.

Lexie took a deep breath as she took the stairs to the OR board. She knew Mark well enough to know he'd be waiting for her there. As soon as she left the stairwell, she spotted him in front of the board with his arms crossed and a scrub cap already in place. "Good morning, Dr. Sloan," she greeted pleasantly.

Mark barely glanced at her. "Glad to see you're feeling better today, Dr. Grey."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Yes, that steroid shot really helped me yesterday."

Mark turned his eyes to her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He watched as her gaze shifted to the OR board. "What are you looking at?"

Startled, Lexie glanced to him quickly. "Just...what's on schedule...today," she spoke lamely, looking back to the board.

Mark looked at his lips. "Look at me, Grey." He watched as she turned her eyes to him for a few seconds, then dropped her gaze. Yep, the first lesson was becoming more and more obvious. "Go up to the third floor and review Mrs. Hankins' chart before her abdominoplasty in an hour. Then scrub in."

"Yes, Dr. Sloan," Lexie replied quickly and practically ran for the stairs. Once safely in the stairwell, Lexie leaned back against the wall, taking in a few slow, deep breaths to calm the nerves raging in her body. _Why_ was Mark studying her so intently this morning? She pressed her cool palms to her warm cheeks. Lexie glanced up as the stairwell door swung open and Jackson Avery strolled through.

Jackson noticed her instantly. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, glancing over to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," Lexie replied, pulling her hands from her face. "Just frustrated by Dr. Sloan," she tacked on when Jackson looked to her expectantly.

"Yeah," Jackson laughed, "I hear you. He's tough, but he's an excellent surgeon. Just say yes sir a lot and he'll lighten up." He quirked his head as his eyes skimmed her name tag. "Dr. Grey?" he questioned.

"Yep," Lexie nodded. "Meredith Grey's sister." She always got that-Meredith's sister.

"No," Jackson shook his head. "You're the doctor with the photographic memory, right?"

Lexie found herself blushing. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

"I've heard about you," Jackson smiled. "That's got to be awesome to just...remember stuff like that."

"It has its good and bad points," Lexie replied, pushing away from the wall.

"I'm sure it does," Jackson replied, extending his hand. "Jackson Avery."

Lexie took his hand. "Avery," she mused. "Now _that's_ something to be proud of."

Jackson shrugged as they released hands. "It has its good and bad points," he smirked, then glanced down as his pager went off. "Hey, I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you."

"You too," Lexie smiled, watching him head toward the stairs.

"See you later," Jackson called, hurrying up the stairs.

Lexie bit her lip, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She glanced to her hand, wiggling her fingers. She had a feeling she'd be getting over George quicker than she anticipated. Her smile widened as she headed for the third floor.

Lexie had a pep in her step as she approached the nurse's station. "Good morning," she greeted Olivia. "Can I see Mrs. Hankins' chart, please? Thanks," she smiled when the red-haired nurse passed her the chart. Lexie skimmed it quickly, then passed the chart back to Olivia. "Good morning, Mrs. Hankins," she greeted after crossing the hall and entering the patient's room. "My name is Dr. Grey, and I'm going to be the intern on your surgery today."

Mrs. Hankins, a heavy blonde-haired lady in her fifties, raised an eyebrow. "Where's Dr. Sloan, dear?" she asked.

Lexie smiled-as an intern, you always got that _you're not going to be the one operating on me, are you_ look. "Dr. Sloan is preparing for surgery," she assured Mrs. Hankins. "He asked me to touch base with you."

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Hankins breathed a sigh of relief.

"How are you this morning?" Lexie asked. "You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"No," Mrs. Hankins replied. "I stopped eating at midnight, just like the nurses told me."

"Good," Lexie replied, nodding. "I've looked over your chart, and your lab work looks great. Your blood pressure is good, so they'll be coming to get you soon for surgery."

"Thanks," Mrs. Hankins replied. "Dr. Grey," she called, watching as the young woman turned to leave. "Is..am I going to be okay? I-I've never had surgery before..."

Lexie crossed the room and perched on the mattress beside her. "There are going to be plenty of people taking care of you," she assured her, taking the woman's hand. "We have an anesthesiologist that's going to make sure you don't feel a thing. We'll have you hooked up to a monitor that will be watching your vitals to make sure everything is fine. Dr. Sloan is an excellent surgeon, and he'll do everything he can to minimize your scarring. You'll be sore for serveral days," she warned, "but you'll be fine."

Mrs. Hankins sighed with relief. "Thank you, dear." She smile gratefully.

Lexie gave her hand an extra squeeze and gave her an encouraging smile before leaving the room.

"How is she?" Mark barked minutes later as Lexie returned.

"She's nervous," Lexie replied, looking to him.

"I meant how are her vitals," Mark snipped, watching as Lexie dropped her gaze.

"She's good," Lexie replied, looking down. "Her blood work is within normal limits, and her blood pressure is fine." She glanced back to see Mark studying her again.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey," Mark spoke. "Go scrub in."

Lexie managed to survive Mrs. Hankins' abdominoplasty without any major catastrophe. She followed Mark's directions, said 'yes sir' a lot as Jackson advised, and spout off any information Mark needed. Mark seemed pleased with her after the surgery.

"Good work today, Grey," Mark praised as they returned to the OR board.

"Thank you, Dr. Sloan," Lexie replied politely. "It was an honor working with you."

Mark glanced to her for a minute, then back to the OR board. "Go check on Fisher and Branigan and meet me back here."

"Yes, Dr. Sloan," Lexie replied, heading for the stairs, this time bumping into Jackson. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Avery," she apologized, staggering back.

Jackson's arm shot out, catching her elbow and managing to steady her. "Maybe we should take the elevator next time," he laughed.

Lexie smiled. "Thanks for the tip on Dr. Sloan," she lowered her voice so no one would over-hear her. "He's lightened up on me already."

"I told you," Jackson smirked. "Keep it up, and he'll start letting you do things on your own." He gave her a wink, then continued down the hall.

Lexie's gaze followed him before she jarred back into work mode and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Mark and Lexie were washing up after their final surgery. "Great work today, Grey," Mark complimented as they dried their hands.

"Thank you for allowing me to-," Lexie started.

"Stop that," Mark cut her off, looking to her. "When someone compliments you, simply say thank you. Don't compliment them in return."

Lexie took a breath, feeling that they were now moving to the _other_ lessons. The ones that didn't involve anything to do with the hospital. The ones that would either bound or release her from Mark Sloan. "Yes, sir," she replied simply, holding his gaze for a moment, then looking to the garbage can as she tossed her papertowel inside.

"Follow me," Mark ordered as he pulled off his surgical mask, tossed it into the garbage can, and walked through the door.

Lexie hurried to catch up to him, following him to the second floor. She was thankful that she didn't bump into Jackson in the stairwell this time. She hesitated as Mark stopped outside the oncall room, rapping on the door. "What are we doing?" Lexie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Lesson one," Mark replied simply, rapping on the door again.

"In the _on call room_?!" Lexie hissed, glancing over her shoulder instinctively.

Mark looked at her blankly. "You're not allowed in the attendings lounge, and I'm not going to your locker room." He turned the knob, swinging open the door and finding the room vacant. "Get in," he said as he nodded towards the room. When Lexie hesitated, he ushered her inside with irritation and shut the door behind them. He turned on the light as Lexie darted to the other side of the room. "Tell me the periodic table."

"Wh-what?" Lexie asked, her brows furrowing.

Mark locked the door and leaned back casually against it. "Tell me the periodic table," he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lexie hesitated a second. "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium..."

Mark studied her intently as she rambled off the elements. The young woman lacked confidence, just as he suspected. She never held his gaze for longer than two seconds, and she constantly shifted uncomfortably as she spoke, despite the fact that she _knew_ the information. "Look at me," he interrupted.

Lexie stumbled over her words, making herself look at him. "Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon.." She looked to the ceiling for a moment.

"Look at me," Mark spoke again.

Lexie inhaled deeply, turning her eyes to him. "Chlorine, Argon, Potassium..."

Mark watched as her gaze dropped again. "Look at me, Grey!" he snapped, his voice harsher.

Lexie jarred, looking at him again. "Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron..."

Mark watched her eyes dart over to the bunk bed. He pushed his body away from the door and strolled over to her. His fingers slipped under her chin, tilting her face to look at him. "Look at me, Grey," he spoke firmly. Lexie's eyes looked into his for a few seconds. "Don't look away," he growled as her gaze started to shift. "Look me in the eye when you talk to me."

Lexie felt the anxiety of the close situation surge in her, and she broke from his hold, brushing away from him and putting a distance between them. "I can't!" she exploded.

"Why not?" Mark asked, turning and looking at her.

"Eyes are my thing!" Lexie blurted out before taking a few deep breaths.

"Your thing?" Mark questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's my thing!" Lexie snapped, running her hands through her hair. "Like...breasts are Alex's thing, and...and asses are your thing!" She threw a shaky finger in his direction.

"Asses are my thing?" Mark asked, amusement clearly ringing in his tone. He bit back a chuckle when he saw how flustered the young woman was.

"Everyone has noticed," Lexie spat, starting to pace in the small space.

Mark watched how worked up it was. He licked his lips before speaking her name simply. "Lexie."

Lexie stopped pacing, looking to him as he addressed her by name. Her first name, not her last name. This wasn't business-it was personal. "Yes, Mark?" she asked, turning and facing him.

Mark walked over to her slowly. "Control your eye thing," he advised. "Don't let it control you. A man is turned on by confidence...and when you look someone in the eye...that's showing your confidence."

Lexie took a breath, forcing herself to keep his gaze and not look away.

"You're a beautiful woman," Mark continued, "and you should never look down to anyone."

Lexie kept her eyes locked on his, despite the fires she felt raging inside of her. She had never noticed how incredibly _blue_ Mark's eyes were. "Th-thank you," she spoke simply, forcing herself not to tack on a compliment.

"Very good," Mark spoke softly. "You've already learned to just...accept a compliment." He studied her a moment longer, then backed away. He found himself needing a breath of air himself. "That's lesson one."

"Th-that's it?" Lexie asked, her voice cracking.

"Yep," Mark replied. "That's the lesson, but now you have to put it in action. If I catch you looking down to anyone, I'm going to call you out on it," he warned.

"Okay," Lexie breathed, turning and reaching for the doorknob.

"Lexie," Mark barked. "You have homework."

"Homework?" Lexie asked skeptically, turning and looking him in the eye. It was easier to do when there was a distance between them.

"Yes," Mark answered. "Meet up with Sadie, and I want you to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Lexie asked. "Shopping for what?"

"A bra," Mark smirked. "A _good_ bra, not one of those cheap ass flimsy things. Nothing less than fifty dollars."

"Fifty bucks?!" Lexie exclaimed. "On a _bra_?"

"Trust me," Mark smirked. "I'll see you in the morning."

Lexie stood there stunned as Mark moved past her and left the on-call room. The jerk started _whistling_ as he moved down the hall. Lexie looked down to her chest, frowning deeply. Why was he insisting that she get a bra? That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard! Sighing heavily, Lexie dug her phone out of her scrub pants and dialed Sadie. "Hey, Sadie," she greeted after the intern answered on the second ring. "Are you busy tonight?"

* * *

After catching an early dinner, Sadie dragged Lexie into a Victoria's Secret. "This is going to be so much fun!" Sadie exclaimed. "I love buying underwear!"

"Seriously?" Lexie asked skeptically.

"Of course," Sadie grinned suggestively. "It makes me feel sexy." She skimmed her fingers over a lacy pair of panties. "It doesn't do that for you?"

Lexie bit her lip. "Not really," she admitted, her mind flitting to the cotton panties and sports bra she currently wore. She had never really given a second thought to her underwear. No one really saw them. Even if she had a steady boyfriend that she was sleeping with, everything came off in such a hurry that he didn't even notice. She was too practical to waste her money on frilly underwear. "I don't even know where to start," she confessed. It was obvious why Mark had assigned her to Sadie.

Sadie turned away from a rack of thongs and studied her. "What's your size?" she asked, her eyes focued on Lexie's rack.

Lexie shifted uncomfortably. "Thirty-four C," she spoke.

"Nice," Sadie complimented. "Do you want a push up?"

"No," Lexie assured her. Despite Mark's 'homework,' she was still a surgeon, not some bimbo. She followed Sadie to a display of bras. They _did_ look pretty.

Sadie clasped her hands together. "Okay, what's your favorite color?"

Lexie chewed her lip. "Blue," she finally answered. "Not a dark blue, but...a bright blue." She felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she spoke.

Sadie glanced to her again, eyeing her chest, then plucked a bright blue lace bra from a nearby rack. "This one," she spoke with confidence. "It's pretty, it's sexy, and it's from the Angels collection."

"Yeah, fine," Lexie grumbled, snatching the bra from her friend's hand.

"Don't you want the bottoms to go with it?" Sadie pouted.

"Fine, whatever," Lexie rolled her eyes.

"This way," Sadie said in a sing-song voice, grabbing Lexie's hand and dragging her through the racks of intimates. "Small, right?"

"Medium," Lexie corrected.

Sadie's eyes darted down to Lexie's hips, and she plucked a small from the rack. "Trust me," she interrupted as Lexie started to protest. "You'll thank me later," she giggled as she grabbed Lexie's shoulders and steered her towards the register.

"Will this be all?" the clerk asked after ringing up the two items.

"Yes," Lexie replied immediately. She was _never_ going to do this again.

"That will be seventy-two eighty-four," the woman announced.

"Here you go," Sadie spoke up as Lexie's mouth dropped. She passed the woman a gift card.

"You don't have to pay for it," Lexie protested, reaching for the card.

"It's not a problem," Sadie smirked.

"Your balance is three hundred and two dollars," the clerk informed her as she returned the gift card to Sadie.

"Oh," Lexie blinked. "Now I understand," she teased.

"Yeah, I'm a Victoria's Secret whore," Sadie shrugged, slipping the card back into her wallet. She smiled smugly as they left the store. "I gotta get home," she told Lexie as they hesitated in the parking lot. "I've got a hot date tonight."

"Of course you do," Lexie giggled. "You always do." She held up the bag. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Sadie replied, hugging her quickly. "Text me what you think." She blew Lexie a kiss before the women parted ways.

* * *

Later that night, Lexie lay in bed thumbing through her copy of _Gone with the Wind_. She hadn't been able to get back to the book in weeks! After reading a few sentences, Lexie tossed the book aside. She was too tired to read. Lexie turned on her side, her eyes landing on the bag from Victoria's Secret. She bit her lip, her gaze lingering, before she threw the covers off and retrieved the bag. What the hell, might as well get used to the damn thing.

Lexie wiggled out of her tshirt and sports bra and slipped into her new bra, reaching her arms around and clasping it. She immediately felt the lift in her chest. She actually had breasts that were being supported and lifted instead of pressed down and hidden. Lexie took a moment to acknowledge her newly discovered assets. She walked over to the mirror hanging above her dresser and looked at herself, then turned to the side. "Wow," she muttered, backing away from the mirror. She chewed her lip and pulled on the grey tshirt as she heard Meredith yell for her. "What, what?!" Lexie asked, scurrying into the kitchen.

Meredith glared at her. "You forgot to get orange juice!"

"Oh my gosh!" Lexie exclaimed. "I did...I'm so sorry! I'm going right now!" Lexie turned and hurried back to her room, rifling through her purse for her change purse. After pulling out a ten dollar bill, she changed from her pajama pants into a pair of jeans and pulled on a pair of sandals. Stuffing the money into her back pocket and grabbing the keys from her dresser, she hurried out of the room, bumping into Alex. "Excuse me," she muttered, her gaze naturally dropping, but she made herself look him in the eye. "Sorry, Alex."

Alex caught her gaze, a look of confusion running across his face. He stared at her for a moment before sliding past her. "No problem, Grey." He looked her over again, his eyes lingering below her neck.

Lexie smirked to herself as she left Alex in the hallway. Maybe Mark knew what he was talking about after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - She's Sexy & She Knows It

She's Sexy & She Knows It

The next morning, Lexie woke up feeling like a completely different person. It wasn't mind-blowing sex, a superstar attending boyfriend, or being the head of her class that made her feel this way. It was a simple purchase from Victoria's Secret. After locking her door tightly, Lexie had slept in her new purchases, and only those purchases. No pajama pants and ratty old tshirt, nothing but her body and her sexy underwear filled the bed.

Lexie felt on top of the world, confident, and...well, sexy. She set her alarm early and dressed in jeans and a tshirt, but took the time to actually apply a bit of eyeshadow, eyeliner, and a touch of lipgloss. Nothing too major, but just enough that she could see a difference. She grabbed her bag and left her room with a smile plastered on her face. "Good morning," she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," Meredith greeted, pausing to inspect her sister.

"Good morning, Lexie," Derek greeted, looking up from his paper, then back down, only to give her a double take. Meredith smacked him for it.

Alex was leaned over into the refrigerator. "Good morning, Grey," he spoke, standing with a couple of eggs in hand. He looked over to her and dropped the eggs. "Damn," he cursed.

"Don't you leave that!" Meredith exclaimed. "Clean it up! Now, Karev!"

"Yeah, okay," Alex mumbled, moving to the sink and snatching up a dish rag. He looked over to Lexie several times, watching as she moved to the refrigerator. He squeezed the wet rag and moved beside her, squatting and wiping up the eggs and throwing the shells away. "Alright, Lexopedia, what have you done?" he asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about, Alex?" Lexie asked, looking over to him.

"Something is different," Alex exclaimed, throwing his hands up and motioning to her. "You're almost hot."

"Almost?" Lexie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Alex replied, his eyes running over her, stopping at her breasts.

"Alex?" Lexie questioned, snapping her fingers in front of her chest. "I'm up here." She pointed up to her face.

Alex mumbled something and returned to the sink to rinse out the rag.

Lexie poured herself a small glass of juice and drank it quickly. "I'm sorry I forgot the juice yesterday," she apologized to Meredith sheepishly.

"It's fine," Meredith replied, studying her. "Something _is_ different."

"Make up," Lexie replied with a roll of her eyes. "Nothing fancy, just a little eyeshadow and liner..."

"No, that's not it," Meredith mused. After several moments of being unable to pin what exactly was different about her sister, she shrugged. "I'm gonna pick up some chinese food tonight, okay?"

"Mmm, I love chinese food," Lexie smiled. "See you tonight." She gave them a little wave and left quickly.

"Something is going on with her," Meredith stated.

"You think so?" Derek asked, laying down the paper and taking his breakfast dishes to the sink.

"Yeah," Meredith replied. "I think it's part of getting over George, but I'm not sure." She looked over to her boyfriend. "Will you help me keep an eye on her?"

"In between brain surgery?" Derek teased, walking over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "Sure thing."

* * *

Lexie shifted uncomfortably as she approached her locker. It was one thing when Alex was giving her second glances, but...now she felt like she was the center of _everyone's_ attention. She could feel male eyes practically undressing her as she pulled open her locker. Once retrieving her scrubs and stuffing her bag into her locker, Lexie moved to the bathroom to change. She wasn't sure what kind of reception her new risque undergarments would attract. A small part of her was floored by the attention. At least _someone_ noticed her again.

"Oooh la la," Sadie teased as Lexie returned to her locker and threw her street clothes inside. "You've got a lot of tongues wagging today."

"Mmm," Lexie mused. "So, is this what it's like to be you?" she smirked, slamming her locker shut.

"Glamorous, isn't it?" Sadie winked.

"Listen up," Cristina barked, appearing in the locker room doorway. "If you're not assigned to an attending, I'm going to sign you to a floor. Try not to kill anyone, okay?" She looked over her notes. "Harris, you're with Torres again; Grey, you're with Sloan until I'm told otherwise, okay? Now, the rest of you..."

Cristina's words faded into the background as Sadie and Lexie left the locker room. "So, how are you feeling?" Sadie smirked.

Lexie felt herself blush. "Really good," she admitted. "Alex couldn't keep his eyes off me this morning." She whispered that part.

Sadie giggled. "I noticed the touch of make up too," She punched the elevator button as the two women waited. "You're really beautiful, Lexie, you should have played it up a long time ago."

"Thank you," Lexie replied, smiling. Maybe she _had_ been a little too focused on her career rather than herself. Her studies weren't that hard-she remembered everything as long as she read over it once. She used her memory like a book-pulling certain volumes of information whenever she needed them. "You're into ortho?" she asked as the elevator dinged.

"Yes...you could say that," Sadie grinned slyly as the elevator doors opened.

Lexie inwardly groaned as her eyes landed on George. She didn't expect to run into him so soon. "Dr. O'Malley," she greeted, meeting his eyes as his mouth dropped. She punched the floor button and put her back to him.

"Dr. O'Malley," Sadie stated, leaning against the railing of the elevator.

"Good morning, Dr. Grey," George greeted, stepping forward so that he was standing beside her. Lexie kept her eyes glued to the numbers over the elevator door. George leaned in to her ear. "You look nice today," he spoke softly.

Lexie jerked a miniscule amount before looking over to him. "Thank you."

George's eyes swept her from head to toe before he stepped back, giving her space.

Seconds later the elevator dinged. "See you later, Sadie," Lexie called, giving her a little wave.

"Later, hot stuff," Sadie called and whistled.

Lexie shook her head and laughed as she headed for the OR board knowing Mark would be there. "Good morning, Dr. Sloan," she greeted as she stepped beside him.

"Good morning, Dr. Grey," Mark replied, glancing over to her, then doing a double take. "Hel-_lo_." His eyes immediately landed on Lexie's displayed chest. "Mm mm mm."

"Okay, you've got to stop that now," Lexie blushed, turning and giving him a look.

A slow, devious grin curled Mark's lips. "You've been holding out on all of us, Grey," he praised, his eyes drifting down to her hips. "You got a pair of bottoms too, didn't you?"

"How can you _tell_?" Lexie hissed, stepping closer to him.

"Oh, I can tell," Mark smirked, licking his lips for emphasis. "Grey!" he barked when her gaze dropped.

Lexie pursed her lips and tilted her chin up, looking him in his eyes. She licked her lips, a dirty thought entering her mind.

"Oh, you've got to tell me what you're thinking," Mark murmured, moving closer to her. The naughty nature of her mind was evident in her eyes and cheeks. He was curious as to what he'd inspired in her.

A smirk formed on Lexie's lips as she quirked her head. "The color matches your eyes," she whispered.

"Color?" Mark questioned, his brows furrowing. "The color of what?" Lexie's eyebrow raised. "_Oh_," he groaned, taking a step back. His mind was flooded with images of her in sexy lingerie, and he was doing bad, bad things to her. "Dr. Grey, go check on my patients on the fourth floor, and then report back to me."

"Yes, sir, Dr. Sloan," Lexie smiled, turning and returning to the elevator.

Mark licked his lips as his eyes moved over her. Gorgeous didn't even begin to describe her. "Cold shower," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"What's up with Grey today?" Callie Torres asked as she set her lunch tray down across from Mark.

"Hell if I know," Mark replied, taking a drink of his bottle of water. "I think she and Derek are arguing or something."

"Not that Grey," Callie replied, glancing over her shoulder to where Lexie, Sadie, and few of the other interns were gathered. "The sister, Lexie. Something is different about her. She looks hot."

Mark ducked his head as a proud grin crossed his lips. He wanted to gloat about the transformation of the intern, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Callie meddling in his agreement. "Maybe she's got a boyfriend," he shrugged, picking up his burger and taking a bite.

"She's got something alright," Callie giggled. "The attention of everything with three legs if you know what I mean." She smirked and unwrapped her sandwich. "Isn't she on your services? Has she mentioned anything?"

"We don't talk like that," Mark shook his head, watching as the interns dispersed, leaving Lexie sitting alone. "Interns annoy me, but, I've got to teach her, so that's what I'm doing." He chuckled at the tongue-in-cheek remark that fell on Callie's deaf ears. His chuckles stopped as he noticed Jackson walk into the cafeteria and instantly take notice of Lexie.

Lexie was finishing her lunch when she spotted Jackson. She gave him a little wave and smiled. She felt her heart flutter when Jackson came over. "Hey, Dr. Avery," she smiled, looking to his eyes.

"Hello, Dr. Grey," Jackson replied, his eyes exploring her. His gaze lingered for several seconds. "How are you today?" he stuttered after several seconds of silence passed. "Sloan treating you okay?"

Lexie smiled a coy smile, ducking her head. She cringed when she heard Mark bellow her name from across the cafeteria. She spotted him quickly, because he had this cocky grin plastered on his face. She had obviously dropped her gaze.

"Is everything okay?" Jackson asked, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, then looking to Mark.

"Yeah, just post ops," Lexie fumbled, standing and retrieving her lunch tray. "I'll have to catch you later, Jackson." She hurried to the garbage can and dumped her remaining lunch, slapping the trap on top of the garbage can with a fury. She stomped over to Mark's table and glared down at him. "Don't do that again," she fumed.

Mark leaned back lazily in his chair, locking his eyes with hers. "What did I tell you, Grey?" he smirked, letting his eyes skim down her.

Lexie let out a puff of air, gave him a murderous look, and stalked from the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Callie asked, looking to him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you know these interns," Mark shrugged, chuckling to himself. "You have to stay on top of them or they'll never get their work done."

"I wish I had that problem," Callie rolled her eyes. "I swear, I have a hard time getting rid of Sadie Harris sometimes."

"That's because Sadie is into you," Mark replied matter of factly.

"Oh, whatever," Callie rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Mark smirked. "You haven't noticed the way she drools over you." Callie opened her mouth several times to say something smart, but she finally took a bite of her sandwich instead. "See you later, Torres," Mark laughed, planting a kiss on her cheek and leaving the table.

* * *

Mark stepped off the elevator onto the fourth floor, spotting Lexie immediately. She was scribbling furiously in a chart, the anger practically emanating from her. He chuckled to himself and walked over to her, leaning onto the counter right beside her. "Did you have a good lunch, Dr. Grey?" he smirked.

Lexie glared at him. "That was completely uncalled for, you know!"

Mark bit back a chuckle. "I warned you," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "If it helps, you are getting better at the eye contact...and _that_ is what's getting you attention. Well, that's some of the attention..." He forced his eyes to stay on her face.

Lexie shook her head. "We had a chance to talk, and it was ruined..." Her eyes moved over to Mark. "By you."

"I didn't ruin it," Mark stated, pushing himself up and putting his back to the nurse's station. "You were just making an impression."

Lexie scowled. "I didn't get the _chance_ to make an impression because I was called away for your stupid post op notes."

Mark leaned in to her. "Which shows him that you're not going to pant after him like you did for that idiot George."

Lexie lay her pen down and glared at him. "Stop it with the George remarks," she snipped. "You've made it quite clear how stupid and pathetic you think I am, so can we move on from that?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," she murmured, looking down.

"Don't ever apologize for being yourself," Mark told her, studying her. "Be yourself, and if some people don't like it...it's their loss."

Lexie looked to him for a second, feeling that fluttery feeling move through her veins as she got lost in those blue eyes of his. "Thank you."

Mark smiled a genuine smile before pushing away from the nurse's station. "We've got one more surgery, so go down to second and check in with Mr. Bass."

Lexie closed the chart and passed it to Olivia. "Mister?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Pec implants," Mark smirked, giving her a wink. "See you in the OR."

It was wrong of her, but Lexie hoped something would come in through the pit that would lead to a surgery that didn't include inhancing or reducing something. She stuffed her pen in her lab coat pocket and moved to the elevator. Lexie's eyebrows shot up when the doors opened and there stood...George. "I'm not doing this again," she muttered, heading for the stairwell. She ignored him when George yelled for her. Now, it was just irritating. She was tired of running into George. She was tired of George in general. Mark was right-if he didn't see what a great person she was, then screw him. Lexie snatched open the door to the stairwell and ran headlong into Jackson. "Hey," she breathed, looking up at him.

"Hey," Jackson smiled. "How's it going?"

"Pec implants," Lexie replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wow," Jackson chuckled. "Hey, it beats the standard tummy tuck."

"True," Lexie mused, looking to him. "Who are you with today?"

"Shepherd," Jackson sighed. "He hates me."

"Derek is just particular," Lexie advised. "He likes to think out loud, so if you just listen to him and study up for his surgeries, you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the tip," Jackson smiled.

"Jackson!" a shrill voice came from upstairs. "I'm freaking dying today! Hunt seems to think I'm a trauma surgeon, and I'm _not_! He's driving me crazy!" April Kepner whined as she joined him. "Please tell me we're still doing drinks tonight!" She grabbed Jackson's arm dramatically, then looked to Lexie as if finally noticing she was there. "Oh, hey, Dr. Grey."

"Hello, Dr. Kepner," Lexie replied formally.

Jackson smiled. "Yes, we're still having drinks."

"Thank you!" April hugged him quickly then darted away as her pager blared.

Lexie looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "She's a bit high strung, isn't she?"

Jackson chuckled. "The correct term is anal," he teased, then his gaze got serious. "You should come too."

"Come where?" Lexie asked.

"To Joe's tonight," Jackson replied. "A lot of us are going to be there, just hanging out..."

"Sure," Lexie smiled.

"Great," Jackson grinned. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lexie called, watching as he continued on his mission. She smiled to herself and continued to the second floor.

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Mark asked half an hour later as Lexie joined him to scrub in.

"Nothing," Lexie mused, turning on the water on before scrubbing her hands.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "You're not good at the poker face, Grey."

"Jackson invited me to Joe's," Lexie smiled.

"A date?" Mark asked, glancing over to her again.

Lexie chewed her lip. "Well...not really. I mean, he and Kepner are gonna be there...a few others..."

Mark felt somewhat better. Not a date. "Something is better than nothing, Grey. Besides, you're hardly ready."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Lexie frowned.

"That means," Mark replied, turning and looking at her, "that I'll be at Joe's as well. Check in with me every half hour, got it?"

Lexie looked to him skeptically. "That's not necessary."

"Trust me, honey, it's necessary," Mark replied. "Someone has to keep you from throwing yourself at another guy who's not interested yet." He backed into the OR with his hands up.

Lexie glared at him. "I _so_ hate him," she spoke to herself before entering the OR.

* * *

"Scotch," Derek ordered later that night as he plopped down next to Mark. "How's it going?"

Mark shrugged and took a drink of his beer. "I gave a guy pecs today," he chuckled.

"Mmm," Derek mused. "I got a tumor."

"Nice," Mark smirked, glancing over to Lexie. He shook his head and took another drink. It was obvious that Lexie was practically hanging onto Jackson's every word. It seemed he was going to have to switch up his lessons. Originally he had wanted to address her wardrobe next, but it seemed that would have to be saved for later. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with Lexie's clothes, it was just that she dressed more casual rather than something that enhanced that nice figure of hers.

"Is everything okay with Lexie?" Derek asked.

Mark's eyes darted over to him. "What? Why? How should I know?"

Derek gave him a look before downing his scotch. "Meredith is concerned about her," he shrugged. "She seems to think there's something up with her."

"Yeah, she's getting over O'Malley," Mark shrugged. Derek nodded, seeming satisfied with Mark's answer. "Just tell Nancy Drew she's worrying over nothing," Mark continued, glancing to his watch.

"Thanks, Mark," Derek said as he tossed some bills onto the bar. "I'll see you in the morning." He clapped Mark on the shoulder and left the bar.

"Beer," Lexie ordered, approaching the bar.

"What's going on, Grey?" Mark asked, finishing his beer and staring straight ahead.

"Nothing, really," Lexie shrugged. "We're really just talking about work stuff."

Mark looked away. That wasn't a good sign, but he didn't have the heart to tell her just yet. "You're in the beginning stages," he advised. "Some people say it's better to start off as friends."

"Like _you_ would know," Lexie replied sweetly and returned to the dartboard.

Mark chuckled to himself. He liked the little kick of spunk Lexie was starting to develop. She was quite clever when she finally relaxed and let her natural personality come out. Mark ordered another beer as he looked over when the seat beside him was filled. His eyes roamed Sheila, the scrub nurse. She definitely knew how to dress outside of the hospital.

Lexie and Jackson kept things casual, mostly talking about med school, work, and their plans after residency. A few of Jackson's remarks had Lexie thinking he wasn't too thrilled about being an Avery. April was always there to encourage him though. Turned out that April seemed to be developing an interest in trauma care after all. Seems Hunt's day of hell had produced fruit in her. Lexie started to break away for another beer when she saw Mark flirting shamelessly with a blonde at the bar. She glanced to her watch-it had been half an hour. Lexie considered leaving him to do his thing, but then she decided no. This was probably some ridiculous test of his that would send him bellowing her name again if she failed. Lexie squared her shoulders and marched up to the bar. "Hey, Joe," Lexie spoke up loudly. "Do you know how to make a Menage A Trois?"

Mark's lips curved into a smirk as he heard Lexie's words. He knew they were directed at him. He politely, but abruptly, ended things with Sheila, but took her number for a 'rain check.' His eyes went to Lexie as soon as Sheila disappeared amongst the other bar hoppers. "Good one, Grey," he smirked. "Now, have you ever drank one?"

Lexie bit her lip, then shook her head. "No...I was just guessing actually," she confessed.

Mark's eyes rolled over to Joe. "You know how to make one?"

"Dark rum, triple sec, and cream?" Joe asked.

"Yep," Mark nodded. "Two, please. One for me, and one for the badass over here."

Lexie's cheeks flamed, but she tried to keep her embarassment in check. "Hey, you're on my time," she spoke, though her voice wavered. "Don't be hooking up with some skanky nurse while you're on _my_ time. Got it, Sloan?" Mark quirked his head at her, giving her a smoldering look that nearly made her knees buckle. She turned her attention to Joe as he placed the drink in front of her. "Thanks," she nodded to Mark, took the drink, and returned to the dartboard.

Jackson had taken a seat at a table, so Lexie joined him. They slipped into casual conversation, finally moving out of the work talk and more into the personal chats. What brought them to Seattle, how they were managing to have a personal life, and some of there favorite spots of the city. Lexie wasn't sure, but it seemed Jackson was starting to lean towards asking her out after they discovered that they both enjoyed sushi.

Until April tried to talk them into starting a new tradition at Joe's-Seattle Grace Mery West Karaoke.

Jackson apologized profusely, but it was time to get his friend home for the night.

"How'd it go?" Mark asked when Lexie returned to the bar.

"It was...nice," Lexie smiled. "We talked, and really got to know each other."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Did you flirt?"

"No," Lexie replied defensively. "We're getting to know each other. I need to know him...I've only seen him around the hospital and ran into him a few times."

"Mmmm," Mark mused, motioning to Joe for his tab.

Lexie frowned. "I did get this!" she snapped, holding up a slip of paper.

Mark plucked it from her fingers, his eyes skimming the paper. "What's this?"

"His number," Lexie replied proudly.

Mark raised an eyebrow before ripping the paper to shreds.

"What are you doing?!" Lexie shrieked.

Mark turned on the barstool, facing her. "If a guy gives you his number, but he's too lazy to take yours, he's not the guy for you."

"He had to get April home," Lexie reasoned.

"I don't care if he was dying," Mark replied dryly. "Never call a guy first. Do you hear me? Never." He definitely had his work cut out for him with Lexie. "Rest up, Grey," he ordered as he paid his tab, along with hers. "We start lesson two tomorrow, cause you definitely need it."


	4. Chapter 4 - Lesson Two : Men Are Simple

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for the wonderful, encouraging feedback! I am loving this story, and I'm really loving your reviews! Thank you!**

Lesson Two : Men Are Simple

The next morning, Lexie found herself getting nervous as she dressed for another day at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She wasn't nervous about the surgeries, George, Jackson, or even killing a patient.

She was actually nervous about Mark Sloan.

Mark had haunted her dreams the night before. Lexie had tossed and turned all night, jarring herself out of several dreams that made her scan her bedroom to make sure that Mark wasn't _actually_ there. That what she had been dreaming was only a dream, and it wasn't real.

The nature of her dreams is what had her on edge. They were sensual, erotic dreams that woke her up practically in a sweat. It razzled her-was she actually starting to develop something for Mark?

That thought lingered in her head more than anything.

Mark...Mark wasn't really her type. Mark was a casanova that wined, dined, and bedded anything in a short skirt. He smoothed talked his way into way too many womens' beds. More than she probably ever wanted to know. That part of him turned her off, but...this other side that she was seeing as they worked together and spent the time together outside of the hospital...it made him catch her interest. Like maybe there was something more to Mark than met the eye.

Or maybe it was just that when he turned those gorgeous eyes on her, she was caught up in his spell.

What really haunted Lexie to her core was that she _enjoyed_ the dreams from the night before. She returned to sleep secretly hoping that she could pick up where the dream left off.

Lexie shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her mind. No. Developing feelings for Mark Sloan was like requesting a lethal injection in the field of romance. He was the kiss of death. She'd never have that relationship she craved with Mark.

Jackson. Jackson Avery is what she needed. Jackson Avery is what she wanted. Mark Sloan was simply the bad boy that could be her friend and nothing more.

Satisfied that she had muddled through the naughty thoughts of Mark and focused her mind on Jackson, Lexie dressed for work, taking a little extra time to apply her make up and curl her hair. "Good morning," she greeted as she entered the kitchen.

Meredith studied her again. "Are you dating someone?" she blurted out.

"Meredith," Derek chastised, frowning slightly.

Lexie looked over to her older sister. "No, why?" she asked, moving to the coffee pot this time. She needed that extra little kick of caffeine.

"You just seem different," Meredith replied. "It's freaking me out."

Lexie smiled. "I swear, I'm fine."

"Yeah right, she's hot for Avery," Alex reported as he entered the kitchen.

"Alex!" Lexie gasped, glaring over at him.

"What?" Alex asked. "It's _so_ obvious. You were practically glued to him last night."

"Jackson?" Meredith asked, relief washing through her. Jackson was a good man. She didn't mind her sister dating Jackson.

Lexie looked down, hitting her coffee with a shot of french vanilla. "Yeah, okay, I like Jackson," she confessed, biting her lip. "Please don't say anything! I don't want it getting back to him!"

"He already knows," Alex chuckled. "You kinda make it obvious, Lex."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Shut up!" she hissed, pouring her coffee into a to-go cup. "I'll see you tonight, Mer. I'll bring home pizza." Her eyes landed on Alex. "And _you_ don't get any."

* * *

Mark Sloan stood at the surgery board waiting for Lexie. He didn't make it obvious that he was waiting for her, but he was waiting none the less. He had postponed one of his surgeries until that afternoon so that he and Lexie could have a little extra time this morning. Who knows what damage she had caused the night before. God only knows what the girl had rambled on about.

Mark trained his eyes on the board as the elevator dinged. Seconds later his suspicion was confirmed when he felt the warmth of her brush his arm. "Good morning, Dr. Grey," he spoke, looking over to her. His breath caught in his throat, and he coughed to cover it.

Lexie had her hair down today, a light curl lapping through her dark hair. It settled around her face like a frame, enhancing her soft complexion and making her eyes pop. "Good morning, Dr. Sloan," she spoke softly, directing her gaze to him.

Mark simply stared at her for a few seconds, then forced his mouth to move. "Have you checked in with Yang?"

"Yes," Lexie replied, turning her gaze to the board. "I see that you don't have a surgery until this afternoon...would you like for me to go with another attending until then?" She looked back to him expectantly.

"No," Mark replied, a possessiveness running through him. He extinguished the feeling quickly. "We have work to do, remember?"

"We're not going into the on-call room again, are we?" Lexie hissed, stepping closer to him.

A smile tugged at Mark's mouth. "What if we are?" he asked suggestively, looking her over.

"I can't get the reputation of screwing an attending!" Lexie exclaimed. "That's like intern suicide!"

"But you'd be screwing the best," Mark crowed. "That would be worth it!"

Lexie's eyebrow raised. "A lot of talk usually precedes lousy skill, Mark."

"I'm good at _all_ things," Mark assured her with a wink before turning on his heel abruptly. "Come on, Grey."

"What are we doing?!" Lexie hissed, following him to the elevator. "If we go to the on-call room, I _swear_!"

"Relax, Grey, don't get your panties in a wad," Mark chuckled as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Go to the locker room, change into your street clothes, and meet me in the lobby." Mark's eyes moved to the elevator as it dinged and the doors slid open. Inside the elevator stood George O'Malley. Mark registered Lexie's groan beside him. He leaned down to her ear. "You trust me?" he whispered, his lip brushing her earlobe.

A chill ran down Lexie's spine, causing bumps to dance on her skin. "I guess so," she whispered back.

"Then let's get a little revenge," Mark grinned wickedly.

Lexie wasn't sure what Mark had up his sleeve, but she had a feeling George was about to get a taste of the torture he had put her through. "Dr. O'Malley," she greeted professionally.

"Dr. O'Malley," Mark spoke, his eyes going to the elevator buttons and registering that George was going to the third floor. Mark purposely pressed the fourth floor button and his hand snaked around to Lexie's hip, pulling her against him. He felt her stiffen instantly. "Trust me," he murmured in her ear.

Lexie forced her body to relax, despite the fire waving through her veins. Every nerve she had was acutely aware of Mark's presence. She nearly felt drunk off the scent of him. Had he always been so tall? Was his face always that chiseled? Had his eyes always been that smoldering? And _why_ did he have to smell so good? Once she focused her raging senses, Lexie was able to see what he was accomplishing. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexie managed to catch a glimpse of George's face. He was jealous. He practically had steam coming from his ears!

Mark grinned when Lexie shifted towards him slightly, her hand resting on his comfortably. She caught on pretty quick once she stopped trying to be the nice girl all the time. The little runt deserved a little payback for how he had treated her. Mark had tried to warn her months earlier that George was just using her, but Lexie refused to believe that nice-guy George would do that to her. Today, Mark was going to teach her that no matter how nice the guy was, if he saw that you made him your world, he was going to take advantage of it.

Lexie smoothed her fingers up and down Mark's as the elevator ride seemed to slow. A small part of her enjoyed hearing George's sighs and grunts behind them. It was good to know that he was obviously regretting the way he had behaved. Those thoughts aside, Lexie was acutely aware of how long Mark's fingers actually were. Her eyes darted down to his feet-big feet as well. Her mind started to roam to other areas of Mark, but she forced her thoughts to return to the present.

Finally, the elevator dinged, the doors opened, and George shot from the elevator like a horse out of the shoot. Mark and Lexie shifted away from each other and started laughing. "I think we made him mad," Mark laughed.

"That felt _really_ good!" Lexie confessed. "Should I...should I feel bad for how good that felt?"

"Not at all," Mark grinned, pressing the button for the first floor. "It's always good to get back at your ex. Or someone who overlooked you."

Lexie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said softly, biting her lip.

Mark simply nodded at her, holding her gaze for a second, then leaned back casually against the wall of the elevator. "Have you had breakfast?"

"No," Lexie replied, stuffing her hands into her scrub pockets. "Just coffee."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "You don't strike me as a coffee person."

"I'm not," Lexie admitted, ducking her head. "I just...couldn't sleep last night..."

Mark nodded. "High off Avery, huh?"

Lexie bit her lip, then cast a shy glance over to him. "Yeah, that's it."

A silence settled between them as the elevator dropped to the first floor.

"Mark, wait," Lexie said as the doors slid open. "I can't do this...I'm an intern, and to just..._leave_..."

"Get to the point, Grey," Mark snipped, looking down at her.

"I can't just...walk out of here!" Lexie exclaimed. "Who gets away with that?"

Mark smirked. "_I_ get away with that," he stressed. "See you in five."

Lexie watched as he turned and walked away with authority. No wonder they called him McSteamy. She giggled to herself and hurried to the locker room, thankful that it was empty. She changed clothes quickly, tossed her scrubs back into her locker, and then hurried to the lobby. "Sorry," she apologized when she saw Mark raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's fine," Mark replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys. "Come on."

Lexie followed him, frantically scanning the area to see if anyone noticed them. She didn't need a rumor starting up that she and Mark were an item. Luckily, the hospital was pretty quiet so far, and they were able to slip out unnoticed. "I thought you had a truck," Lexie blurted when they stopped walking in front of a black porsche.

"I have several cars," Mark replied proudly, his eyes skimming over his porsche. God, he loved this car.

Lexie pursed her lips as a line from _Friends_ came to mind.

Mark studied her face. "Spit it out, Grey."

Lexie looked to him with sass, her hand going to her hip. "A porsche, Mark, _really_? Wouldn't it be easier to just stick a sock down there?" Her eyes moved to his crotch boldly, then back to his blue depths.

Mark looked to her a second before a wicked grin crossed his face. "I don't need a sock down there." He leaned towards her as he spoke, his mouth moving to her ear. "Trust me." He smiled with satisfaction when she jerked again, his powers of seduction getting to her.

Flirting; he definitely had to teach her flirting. But not today. Today, she was learning all about men.

"Let's get moving, Grey," Mark spoke, moving to the passenger side and opening the door for her. "We only have a few hours."

Lexie smiled as she slid into the passenger seat and buckled up as Mark closed the door behind her. Mark treated her with a respect that she hadn't received in a long time. It had been years since someone had opened the door for her. Despite his womanizing ways, Mark was a good guy.

* * *

"So what's lesson two?" Lexie asked twenty minutes later as she sat across from Mark in a mom-and-pop type diner. She thanked the waitress who brought her coffee after scribbling down her order and promising it would be out soon. Lexie poured a container of french vanilla creamer into her coffee and looked at him expectantly.

"Men are simple," he replied, after catching a glimpse of the waitress' ass. "Two cups of coffee in one day?" Mark teased, watching as she fixed up her cup. "You're going to be bouncing off the walls later."

"Much like the patients you enhance," Lexie replied, taking a drink of her coffee.

Mark chuckled as he sipped his own coffee. "Any word from Jackson?" he asked, looking her over.

"No," Lexie replied. "You tore up his number," she reminded him pointedly.

"I was doing you a favor," Mark replied as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm telling you, Grey, you don't want to start chasing after a guy. Your relationship will be doomed before it even begins."

Lexie scrunched her face skeptically. "This is the twenty-first century, Mark. Women are surgeons for crying out loud! I think we're capable of picking up a phone and calling a man."

"You are," Mark replied, sipping his coffee. "But while you're doing that, the guy has decided that if he can't chase you, you're never going to be more than his friend."

"So, if I call Jackson first, I'm automatically in the friend zone?" Lexie asked.

"Yes," Mark replied. "I know female activists give you this whole line about taking the power and all that other crap, but men like the chase. They like to be the ones pursuing the woman. You deserve to be pursued, Lexie."

Lexie smiled softly, looking down for a moment and straightening her fork and knife on her napkin. "Thank you."

Mark smiled before taking another sip of his coffee. "When a woman makes the first move, a man thinks three things-she is either going to be his friend, going to be his bootycall, or she's desperate."

Lexie frowned. "Desperate?" She bit her lip, thinking of how many times she had called a guy after a first date.

"Yep," Mark replied, thanking the waitress as she brought them each a waffle. "When a guy is interested, he calls you, plain and simple."

"So why did Jackson give me his number?" Lexie asked as she smoothed some butter over her waffle.

"He's testing you," Mark replied. "Once he sees you're not going to chase him, he'll start chasing you." He drizzled syrup over his waffle as he spoke.

"So what do I say if he asks why I haven't called?" Lexie asked nervously, cutting her waffle into small bites as she spoke.

"Tell him you misplaced it," Mark shrugged. "That shows him that he's not the center of your world." He took a bite of his waffle and looked to her. "And when a man knows he's the center of your world, you're done."

Lexie sighed heavily. "Like with George..." She had put her whole life on hold for George. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd blown Sadie off to help George study or watch a movie with George. George, George, George.

"Exactly," Mark replied, looking to her with sympathy. "Don't give these guys that much power, Grey. Fit them into your life; don't make them your whole life."

Lexie nodded. "I thought I was showing them they were important."

Mark smiled fondly at her. "You're thinking like a woman. Guys aren't that deep. If you don't answer the phone when we call, we don't automatically think you're out with another guy. We think you're busy, and that's it. We don't overanalyze things either. We just go with the flow."

"That must be nice," Lexie replied, taking a bite of her waffle and chewing thoughtfully.

Mark thanked the waitress as she brought the rest of their meal, setting down steaming plates of sausage, eggs, and toast. "We take things on a surface level, period."

Lexie salt and peppered her eggs, tossing them as she looked over to him. "You don't ever stress how things went after a date?"

"Nope," Mark replied, smoothing jelly over his toast. "It's over; I can't go back and change anything. She's either into me, or she's not. Not that I have that problem very often," he smirked. "Besides, there's plenty of other fish in the sea."

Lexie took a bite of her eggs, nodding slowly. "That's true." It must be nice to be Mark. Never stressing over if someone likes you or not. If they don't, oh well. Move on.

Mark watched her for a few moments. "I'm blowing your mind, right?"

"Oh yeah," Lexie replied, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Mark nodded, taking a bite of eggs. "Good, but there are a few other things you should know."

"Like what?" Lexie asked, quirking her head and looking at him.

"Never criticize," Mark spoke bluntly.

"But what if..." Lexie started.

"Doesn't matter," Mark cut her off. "Don't do it. We don't handle criticism, don't respond to it, and the quickest way to lose us is to criticize us. Just don't do it."

Lexie bit her lip. "But I'm just trying to help..."

"The last person to help us was our mother," Mark ran her over. "And you certainly don't want us to think of our mom when we see you, now do you?"

"God no," Lexie murmured.

"Don't smother us either," Mark continued, moving on to his sausage. "Don't call us every hour, text us every few minutes, or demand to see us every night. We're not in high school anymore, and we all want our space."

Lexie chewed her lip. She had _really_ been messing things up lately. "Don't chase you, don't criticize, and don't smother. Got it." She took a deep breath. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Mark replied, "but I'll pass that on once you catch the guy."

Lexie looked down to her plate, moving her eggs around. "Do you think I'll actually get Jackson?" she asked softly, looking over to Mark.

"He'd be crazy not to want you," Mark replied honestly, looking her in the eye. Lexie was a good woman, and good women were hard to come by.

Lexie gave him a shy smile before continuing her breakfast, feeling better that Mark had confidence in her. No wonder her relationships had blundered-she freaked out too much, stopped her world for the guy, and didn't let him do the chasing. She was so busy trying to show him how awesome she was that she completely smothered him.

"Can you check on my post ops once we get back?" Mark asked half an hour later as he and Lexie stood.

"Sure," Lexie replied, reaching in her back pocket and pulling out her wallet. "Do you want me to see if anything came in since we left?"

"Sure," he replied as he reached into his backpocket as well. "I've got it," Mark motioned, then covered her hand briefly.

"Thanks," Lexie smiled, watching as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card. A small gasp caught in her throat as the pink gift card flashed briefly before he snapped his wallet closed. She'd recognize that card anywhere. Mark had paid for her things from Victoria's Secret. The thought sunk in as she mechanically followed him to the register.

"You okay?" Mark asked as he opened the door to the diner, allowing her to walk through first. "You look a little flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lexie jarred. "It was just a little warm in there." She bit her lip as he led her to his porsche, opening the door for her again. She stood between the car and the door, looking to him as he stood there waiting for her to get in. "Thank you, Mark," she spoke softly, "for everything." She reached down and squeezed his wrist gently, then climbed into the car.

Mark pushed the door closed and looked down to his wrist. His skin felt like it was on fire. He had to be very careful with Lexie Grey. Because if he wasn't, the student was going to end up teaching the teacher.

* * *

"Hey, Lexie," Jackson spoke later that afternoon, approaching her table at lunch.

"Hey, Jackson," Lexie smiled, looking up at him.

"April got caught up in surgery," Jackson spoke, "so would you mind if I sat with you?"

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "No thanks, Jackson," she replied boldly. "I'm not going to be your sloppy seconds." She stretched her legs out, propping her feet up in the empty chair across from hers in the small round table.

Jackson's mouth dropped. "I didn't mean..." He took a breath, leaning down towards her. "You're not my sloppy seconds...I just didn't know a cooler way to ask to sit with you..."

Lexie scanned his eyes, studying them for a moment. "I believe you...this time," she tacked on with a smile, pulling her feet out of the chair.

Jackson sighed with relief and sat across from her. "Thanks for the tips on Shepherd," he spoke as he poured Thousand Island dressing on his salad. "I don't think he hates me as much."

Lexie smiled. "I'm glad I could help. And thanks to you, I think Sloan might actually start liking me."

"Everyone likes you," Jackson replied and smiled.

Lexie ducked her head, rolling a tomato around on her plate. "How are you adjusting to Seattle Grace?" she asked, looking back to him.

"It's different," Jackson admitted. "We did a lot of things differently at Mercy West."

"Like what?" Lexie asked curiously, tossing her fork onto her plate and pushing her tray aside.

"We zoned in the pit," Jackson replied. "We'd divide up in teams, and each team got a zone. That way, all the patients were covered, and we weren't running over each other."

"That's good," Lexie admitted. It seemed Mercy West wasn't the joke hospital everyone at Seattle Grace tried to make it out to be.

"We also had weekly skill exams," Jackson continued. "It taught us a lot, and if we were having a problem, we could practice extra in the skills lab."

Lexie nodded, a blush rising in her cheeks. At least they didn't hack each other like the interns at Seattle Grace did. "That sounds awesome...we have to fight the residents for cadavers."

Jackson smirked. "Yeah, I've heard that Yang is a cadaver hog."

"Totally," Lexie giggled. "Anything else?" she asked, studying him. He was _so_ gorgeous!

"We had monthly staff games," Jackson replied, taking a bite of his salad. "One month it would be basketball, the next baseball, just different things to unite us as staff. Our chief thought that if we were bonded as a staff, our patients would get better care. Plus, we all got to know each other, and it actually made us work better together."

Lexie quirked her head. "That's an _awesome_ idea!" she exclaimed. "Chief Webber is on this kick where he wants the residents and interns taught more...he wants the attendings to step it up and teach us...I bet he'd _love_ the idea of a little staff bonding thing."

"You think so?" Jackson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do!" Lexie exclaimed. "It obviously worked better for you guys, cause you were better ranked than us..." She bit her lip. "I think you should suggest it to him."

"No way," Jackson shook his head. "The Chief barely knows me."

"You're an _Avery_," Lexie stressed. "I'm sure he'd take any suggestions you offered." She wiggled in her chair, getting more excited. "So many of the attendings hate the residents and interns...and the residents certainly hate the interns...the attendings hate us too...still, we could end all that! Come on, Jackson, you have to talk to the Chief!"

Jackson studied her. Her eagerness was adorable. "On one condition," he smirked, his eyes settling on hers.

"What?" Lexie asked, biting her lip.

"You go out with me Saturday night," Jackson replied. "We can get a bite to eat and catch a movie or something."

A slow smile crossed Lexie's lips. "I'd like that."

"Good," Jackson nodded, glancing down as his pager went off. "I'd like to call you later..." He reached in the pocket of his lab coat and passed her his pen.

Lexie started to reach into her own pocket for her notebook, but instead, she reached across the table and took Jackson's hand, writing her number onto it. "I'll talk to you later."

Jackson looked to his palm and gave her an appreciative smile. "Later."

Lexie hid her grin as he left the cafeteria. It seemed she was going to belong to Mark Sloan after all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Play Ball!

Let's Play Ball!

"What did he say?!" Lexie asked eagerly days later as Jackson left the Chief's office.

Jackson shushed her and took her elbow, walking several feet away from the office. "He really liked the idea," he grinned, leaning back against the railing of the walk way. "When I pointed out to him that it would get the attendings working together on a team, he was all for it. Plus, he liked the casual setting of a game, you know?"

"I told you!" Lexie exclaimed happily. "Did he give you any details?"

"He's going to talk to the attendings this afternoon," Jackson reported. "He's thinking we should have games on Saturdays."

"Saturday?" Lexie asked, her eyebrows shooting up. "That's two days away."

"I know," Jackson replied as they began walking. "He said something about the staff not doing anything since a prom a few years ago." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anything about that?"

Lexie hesitated a moment, scrunching her eyebrows as she thought. "No...I could ask Meredith."

Jackson shrugged. "Anyway, he's going to separate us into attendings and upper residents versus interns and lower residents."

Lexie did a quick calculation in her head. "So...you and I will be on the same team?"

"Yep," Jackson answered as they approached the elevator. He pressed the lobby button and gave her a smile that made her weak in the the knees.

Lexie blew out a puff of air as she looked away for a moment. "Good," she spoke, trying to exude confidence. "I have an awesome curve ball."

"Sounds like you should be our pitcher then," Jackson grinned as the elevator doors opened. "Dr. Sloan," he greeted, seeing Mark in the elevator.

Mark nodded a greeting, watching intently as Jackson and Lexie stood in front of him. Lexie seemed rigid; he could hear her breathing heavily. Jackson was rambling on about something, but Lexie barely acted interested. He frowned, watching as absolutely no physical contact was made. How could she expect to snag this guy if she didn't tease him a little? "Dr. Avery," he called as the elevator dinged and Jackson bid Lexie fairwell.

As soon as the elevator started to move again, Mark pulled the 'Emergency Stop' button. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded.

"What?!" Lexie exclaimed, looking to him.

"That!" Mark exclaimed, throwing an arm towards the elevator doors. "You have an opportunity with him, and you totally bombed!"

"I don't know!" Lexie exclaimed, running her hand over her hair. "You flustered me!"

"_I_ flustered you?" Mark questioned, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Lexie replied hotly. "I figured you would be watching me..." Her voice fell as she looked away.

"Stop that," Mark snapped. "Look someone in the eyes, remember?"

Lexie blinked slowly, finally turning her gaze to him. "I knew you were watching me," she finally whispered. She couldn't explain it, but...knowing that Mark was right there...she didn't want to get too intimate with Jackson. It was the strangest thing, but she didn't want Mark to see anything.

Mark bit his lip, studying her intently. Her answer could mean _so_ many things. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts away. "You had an opportunity," he forced out. "You should have taken your chance."

"I don't want to move too fast," Lexie argued lamely, feeling like the elevator was closing in on her. She wasn't thinking about Jackson at all right now; the only thing that registered to her was how closely confined she was to Mark Sloan.

"There is no 'too fast' when it comes to guys," Mark assured her, shifting away from her. He felt like he was drowning and needed a breath of air. "If you have an opportunity to touch us, do it," he instructed her. "If you're not touching us, we think you're not into us." He paused, glancing to the roof of the elevator. "Consider that a freebie."

Lexie bit her lip, shifting towards him. "Touch is really that important?" she asked, reaching a shaky hand out, resting it on his forearm casually. Might as well test his advice.

Mark looked down to her hand, feeling that spark of fire once again. "Yes," he choked out, locking eyes with hers.

Lexie tried to force her gaze away from his, but she couldn't. Something about Mark was starting to draw her in. She felt comfortable around him. "So," she spoke softly, shifting her body closer to his, "you're telling me I should have touched Jackson?"

Mark's eyes roamed to her hand on his arm. "Yes," he replied, moving his gaze to her eyes once again.

"Thanks," Lexie replied, pulling away from him. "I'll remember that next time."

"Good," Mark coughed, sliding his eyes over to the red button of the elevator. He leaned towards the button, then hesitated. "Have you even gotten a date?" he asked, looking over to her.

Lexie clasped her hands at the base of her neck, casting a quick glance to him. "Yeah," she replied softly. "We're going to get something to eat after the baseball game."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "What baseball game?"

Lexie jarred as he pressed the button and the elevator started slowly moving again. "Jackson and I had lunch the other day, and we were talking about Mercy West."

"They played baseball games?" Mark asked skeptically, thankful that they weren't in such intimate conversation anymore.

"Yeah," Lexie replied, leaning her shoulder against the elevator wall. "Jackson said it was a real morale booster. Their chief encouraged staff bonding games every month. They actually worked better as a team because of it."

"Yeah, right," Mark scoffed. "No way in hell is a baseball game going to make us work together any better than we already do."

Lexie quirked her head before giving him a smug look. "Name three first year interns."

"What?" Mark asked, frowning.

"Name three first year interns," Lexie repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched as Mark furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. "Exactly," she stated after several seconds of silence passed. "You don't even know their names. How can you work with someone you don't even know?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Who cares what their names are? They're not in plastics, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters when you're in the pit with them and need their help," Lexie argued.

"I don't need help from interns," Mark snipped.

"You need help from me," Lexie retorted.

Mark smirked. "That's cause you're nice to look at."

"Ugh," Lexie frowned as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. "You're impossible."

Mark chuckled to himself, casting a look to her ass as they parted ways. Lexie Grey was definitely nice to look at.

* * *

"I expect all attendings to participate," Richard Webber bellowed later that evening. "This is not a request. Do I make myself clear?" Mumbles of compliance arose in the group of dark and light blue scrubs. "Everyone be at the second field of Brighton Playfield Saturday at ten. Our team captains are Owen Hunt for the attendings and Jackson Avery for the residents and interns. You might want to get a little practice in before then."

"I can't believe this!" Mark exclaimed as the chief left and the group started to disperse. "What is this, high school?"

"Might as well be," Callie shrugged. "We're all a bunch of socially retarded teenagers anyway. Plus, we get to see girls in tight pants."

"True," Mark mused, his eyes locating Lexie and drifting down her form.

"Okay, what's going on with you and Grey?" Callie asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing," Mark frowned, looking over to her. "Why?"

"You two sure have been chummy lately," Callie replied, studying him intently. "Are you developing a thing for her?"

"No," Mark laughed. "I want her for that memory of hers. Do you know she can recite the periodic table?"

"Seriously?" Callie asked, impressed, as she looked over to Lexie. "I could see where that comes in handy."

"She remembered this article from ten years ago," Mark bragged. "It ended up solving a patient's seven year problem that no one else could figure out. Derek was about to hack into his brain because of it."

Callie nodded as he spoke. "I can see why you want her." She wasn't fooled by her best friend one bit. She knew that look that Mark got when he was interested in someone. And that look crossed his face every time he looked at Lexie. He was _definitely_ interested in Lexie Grey.

"Guys," Owen interrupted, waving them over. "I think we need to get together tomorrow night and practice. Avery has experience, so they might have the upper hand."

"I'm in," Derek spoke up.

"Me too," Callie piped in.

"Hell, why not?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Great, see you tonight," Owen called as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Great job!" Lexie called later that evening as Jackson caught the ball and tossed it over to George. "Good teamwork!"

"Man, you've got an arm!" Jackson raved as he jogged over. "You must have played before?"

"Softball since I was six," Lexie grinned. "We're going to crush the attendings."

"As long as you don't hurt that arm, we will," Jackson teased, waving in the interns and second year residents. "Great job, guys. Lexie's going to be our pitcher, obviously. George, you watch first, Alex you're on second, Charles, cover third, and the rest of you just spread out." He looked over to Meredith and Cristina. "You two...just don't hurt yourselves." He grinned when they made a face at him. "I'll see you Saturday!"

Lexie noticed Jackson hurry to catch up with her as everyone started to leave the field. "You're a good captain," she spoke, shifting so that her arm brushed against his as they walked.

"I was captain at Mercy West," Jackson bragged as he pulled off his glove.

"Typical of an Avery, huh?" Lexie teased, casting a quick glance over to him.

"Of course," Jackson grinned back. "You wanna get a drink or something at Joe's?"

Lexie smiled widely in spite of herself. "Sure, I'd enjoy that." She frowned when his pager went off, shattering their impromptu date.

"Damn, it's Shepherd," Jackson groaned after yanking the pager from his waistband. "Will you go ahead to Joe's, and I'll meet you there later?"

"Sure," Lexie replied, trying to hide her disappointment. "I'll catch you later." She watched as Jackson hurried over to his truck and left the parking lot quickly.

Half an hour later Lexie was seated on a bar stool drinking her second martini. The stuff tasted terrible, but she was really tense. She'd never admit it to Jackson, but she hadn't pitched in years, and her arm felt like it was on _fire_. She instinctively rubbed it again and rotated her shoulder. That's what she got for trying to show off.

"How many times are you going to rub that arm?" a smooth voice asked as a man plopped down beside her and ordered a scotch.

"Mark," Lexie breathed, looking over to him. Thank God it was him and not Jackson. Jackson would feel like he was to blame if he found out her arm was sore. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to watch you rub that arm about five times," Mark replied, taking a drink of the scotch Joe set in front of him and looked over to her. "What did you do to your arm?"

Lexie felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "I strained it during practice."

"Practice?" Mark asked, his brows knitting together. "How many cadavers were you working on, Grey?"

"Baseball practice," Lexie clarified, looking down to her martini.

"Ah, I get it now," Mark smirked. "You were trying to impress golden boy and hurt yourself?"

"I wasn't trying to impress him!" Lexie defended herself. "I just haven't pitched in years, that's all." She gulped down the rest of the alcohol, closing her eyes briefly as it burned down her throat.

Mark gave her a skeptical look before finishing his drink and throwing a few bills onto the bar. "Come on," he said as he stood.

"Where are we going?" Lexie asked, looking up to him.

"My place," Mark answered, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket.

"Y-your pl-place?" Lexie stuttered, surprise running across her features.

"Yeah, I've got something that will help that arm," Mark replied, looking down to her.

Lexie glanced to the door. "Jackson is supposed to be meeting me here later..."

"So?" Mark asked. "What did I tell you about putting your life on hold? If he couldn't come _with_ you, then you shouldn't give a damn if he shows up and you've moved on." He didn't like Lexie waiting for Jackson like a lost puppy.

"Shepherd paged him," Lexie snapped as she stood and paid her tab.

"Then he could be there all night," Mark reasoned. "Besides, we have a long day of surgery tomorrow, and I don't need you favoring that arm because you were trying to impress your boyfriend."

"Are you always such an ass?" Lexie frowned as they moved to the door and Mark held it open for her.

"If I was an ass, I'd let this damn thing hit you," he smirked as she brushed past him.

Lexie smiled in spite of herself. She really enjoyed the back-and-forth she and Mark had going on. It kept her on her toes and made life interesting. "What are you going to do to my arm?" she asked as he took up stride beside her.

"It's a family secret," Mark replied. "Just trust me." He paused as they approached her car. "I'm in room three ten at the Hilton."

"You're staying in a hotel?" Lexie asked.

Mark shrugged. "I wasn't planning on staying in this damn city. Things change."

Lexie nodded, pursing her lips. That and the fact that he had too many women moving in and out of his bed. He probably didn't want them to pull a _Fatal Attraction_ on him. She almost laughed at the thought, but managed to stop herself. "See you soon."

Mark reached the hotel room first since Lexie drove like an old woman. He had a few minutes to straighten up his bed, put away his clothes, and get rid of Sheila's lingerie. He grinned at the memory as Lexie knocked on his door. "You drive slow," he spoke as he opened the door.

"You drive like a speed demon," Lexie replied, stepping inside and instantly inspecting the room. She almost expected to see a stripper in the corner. "Nice," she mused.

"It's a transition period," Mark replied as he moved to the bathroom. "I guess I'm gonna hang around here for a while, so I should get a place of my own."

"There's an apartment open down the hall from me," Lexie offered, looking for a place to sit. She moved towards the bed, then shook her head opting for the desk chair instead. "I can give you my landlord's number."

"I'll let you know what I decide," Mark replied as he came back into the room with a small white container in his hand. "Take your shirt off."

Lexie hesitated a second or two before slipping her shirt over her head, exposing the blue bra he'd insisted she buy.

Mark forced his eyes not to go to her breasts. "Your shoulder too?" he coughed, taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah," Lexie admitted shyly. She rotated her shoulder again, grimacing.

"Don't do that," Mark advised, opening the container in his hand. "You might tear something, if you haven't already." Actually, he just didn't like seeing her in pain.

"What _is_ that?" Lexie asked, crinkling her nose. "It stinks."

"Family secret," Mark replied, dipping his fingers into the jar. "You'll thank me later." He brushed her hair off her shoulder, smoothing the other hand onto her skin, working the cream in slowly. "You okay?" he asked as Lexie shifted under his touch.

"Y-yeah," Lexie spoke dryly. "It just hurts," she lied.

"It'll get better," Mark assured her as he worked her skin with his fingers, then rubbed his palm against her flesh. He felt her start to relax.

Lexie groaned softly, closing her eyes. "That actually feels really good," she spoke quietly. "That stuff is better than the alcohol."

Mark chuckled softly. "I told you to trust me." While her eyes were closed, he took the opportunity to explore her exposed flesh. He never noticed the freckles that danced around her collar bone. Or how she was certainly blessed in the breast department. He could imagine how good she'd feel against him.

The thought shocked through Mark like a bolt of lightening. He couldn't think of her that way! He worked her muscles another second before putting a distance between them. "Take some Advil tonight, and you should be fine tomorrow," he spoke roughly, going into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Lexie pulled on her shirt quickly, rotating her shoulder. It didn't hurt anymore. "You're amazing," she praised as he joined her again.

"I get that a lot," he forced arrogance into his tone.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mark." She rubbed his upper arm gently. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Lexie." Mark closed the door after her, pressing his palms to the door and hanging his head. He was entering dangerous, dangerous territory. He was starting to feel for Lexie the way he had felt for Addison. And look how _that_ turned out. Mark couldn't do that to Lexie-he couldn't hurt her like he had Addison. She deserved better.

Lexie leaned against Mark's hotel door and took a deep breath, shakily releasing it. She was definitely starting to feel differently towards Mark, and she _had_ to make herself stop. Mark was only going to break her heart. She'd heard the rumors of Mark-they popped up on a daily basis. He was always sleeping with someone new while breaking someone else's heart. She didn't want to take that drink of poison. Lexie pushed her body away from the door. Mark was her friend, only her friend, and nothing more. Not now, not ever.

* * *

"Strike three, you're out!" Richard called Saturday morning and made a motion with his hand. "Jackson, your team is up to bat! Attendings have the lead, eight to six."

"Thanks for reminding us, Chief!" Jackson called as he tossed the ball to Dr. Stark. "Come on guys, focus!" he exclaimed as they filed into the dugout. "George, you bat first, then Karev, and Lexie, I want you to round them out, okay?"

"Got it," Lexie nodded, adjusting her cap on her head. She took a long drink of Gatorade and looked out to the field. Her eyes automatically went to Mark. He looked _really_ good in those pants and jersey. The pants fit him in all the right places, and she suddenly realized how incredibly muscular he was. She shook the thoughts out of her head and cheered for George instead.

Jackson paced the dugout, trying to figure a way for them to win. They were in the eighth inning, and the attendings were much better than he anticipated. He expected the old farts to give out by the fifth inning. His eyes widened as the crack of the bat split through the air. "Go baby, go baby!" he cheered, waving his arms over his head, as if he were trying to push the ball over the fence.

"Home run!" Richard yelled as George chunked the bat down and started rounding the bases.

"Yes!" Lexie exclaimed, bouncing as the rest of the residents and interns cheered. "Good job, George!" she called as George ran across home and returned to the dugout.

"So," Sadie spoke, walking over to Lexie as Alex went up to bat. "What's going on with you and Dr. Sloan?"

"Nothing," Lexie snapped, looking over to her. "I have to work with him, that's all."

"Yeah, well, he can't keep his eyes off of you," Sadie smirked, nodding towards him.

Lexie followed her gaze, nothing that Mark was indeed looking at her. He looked away when she met his gaze. "He wasn't looking at me," she scoffed. "He was counting how many of us are in line to bat."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Sadie teased, returning to the bench and stretching.

Lexie shook her head and looked to Alex, watching as he hit the ball on the second swing. The ball bounced between Callie and Bailey, and he made it to third base before they were able to get their hands on the ball.

"Great hit, Karev!" Jackson clapped, turning his gaze to Lexie. "Okay, Lex, it's your job to get Alex home. If Alex crosses that home plate, we're at least tied."

"I can do it," Lexie assured him with a nod of confidence.

"Good," Jackson replied, drawing her to him in a quick hug. "Come on, Grey!" he yelled, clapping as Lexie went for the base.

"You can do it, Lexie!" April cheered.

"God, she's annoying," Cristina rolled her eyes as Meredith passed her the flask.

"Tell me about it," Meredith agreed and giggled.

Lexie picked up the bat, swinging it from side to side to adjust to the weight, then held it firm and nodded at Dr. Stark.

"Strike one!" Richard called as the ball sailed past her.

"It's okay, Lex!" Jackson encouraged, clapping from the dugout. "You've got two more swings."

"Focus, Lexie!" April chimed in, clapping as well.

Lexie swung a second time, cursing as she heard the Chief yell out her second strike. Her eyes went to Alex and he gave her a thumbs up sign. Lexie focused in on Stark, swinging the bat and watching as it sailed past him.

"Go Lexie, go!" Jackson yelled as the dugout errupted in cheers. "Go for second, go for second!" he encouraged as she landed on first base with Derek.

Alex ran home, causing the dugout to scream more. They were now tied!

Lexie scanned the field for the ball, running towards second. She slowed her steps when she watched Callie toss the ball to Mark. Mark turned towards her, waving the ball in his hand with a flat out _evil_ grin on his face. Lexie bit her lip, wondering if she should attempt to slide in and pray that Mark didn't tag her.

"Give it up, Grey!" Mark taunted. "I've got you." He watched as Lexie turned, heading back for first. "You can't do that!" he laughed, tossing the ball over her head and watching as Derek caught it.

"We've got you, Little Grey," Derek chuckled, throwing the ball back to Mark once she tried to run back to second.

The back-and-forth ball toss continued several more throws.

Until Derek missed the ball.

"Damnit, Derek!" Mark yelled, throwing his arms in the air as Lexie hopped onto second base.

"She's out!" Owen exclaimed, approaching Richard. "She can't run back and forth between bases like that."

Richard scanned his eyes over his staff, seeing them happy for the first time in a long time. "She was never tagged, Hunt. She's good!"

"But..." Owen started.

"She's safe!" Richard announced.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" Mark asked, smirking as Lexie stuck her tongue out at him. "You're not getting to third."

"Wanna bet?" Lexie asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"You don't want to make that bet, Grey," Mark vowed. "You _will_ lose." His eyes danced as he made the promise.

"Tell you what, Sloan," Lexie sassed, shifting closer to him. "You can get a good look at my ass as it runs to third."

Mark grinned wickedly, leaning down to her ear. "I got a good look at your ass _every_ time it gets away from me."

"_Mark_!" Lexie blushed, swatting his arm. He simply laughed in return.

"Is something going on with Mark and my sister?" Meredith slurred from the dugout. Jackson jerked his gaze over to her. "They're acting all..._friendly_." Meredith then burst into giggles as Cristina whooped with laughter.

"Sadie, you're up!" Jackson snapped, clapping with force. His gaze settled in on Mark. What exactly _was_ going on with Mark and Lexie?

Lexie inched away from the base, watching as Sadie stuck her ass out as she prepared to swing. Mark grunted with appreciation. Lexie glared at him, then heard the crack of the bat. She started to run, but felt something holding her back. She squealed and kicked as Mark's strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from running. Her back was held tightly against his strong chest. "Let me go, let me go!" she laughed, fighting, but finally giving up and letting him haul her back to second base. Lexie doubled over in laughter, then swatted Mark as he laughed too.

"Harris, you're out!" Richard yelled as Derek caught the ball.

"Chief!" Jackson exclaimed, emerging from the dug out. "Sloan freaking tackled Lexie!" He threw his arms around as he spout the words angrily.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Lexie laughed, waving her arms. "Jackson, it's fine!"

"The woman says it's fine," Richard replied, looking to Jackson.

Jackson glared at Mark. "April, you're up!" he yelled, turning his back to the field.

"You can't do that this time, okay?" Lexie giggled as Mark looked to the pitcher.

"We'll see," Mark smirked, looking to Jackson. It seemed he had upset the resident quite terribly.

"I'm serious, Mark," Lexie said, inching off the base.

"That was just pay back for the back and forth," Mark smirked.

Lexie looked at him for a moment, taking him in. Mark was gorgeous in any setting. Scrubs, jeans, a baseball uniform, whatever the situation...Mark was hot. Lexie shook the thoughts from her head as April struck out.

Mark tapped her hip often, teasing her of tagging her out. That was the excuse he used anyway; he just liked touching her. Lexie felt good in his arms, whether it was her chin, her arm, or her body held firmly against him. He was growing quite fond of Lexie Grey.

And he watched her ass as she ran to third, only to run to the pitcher's mound after a drunken Cristina struck out. "Nice try, Grey!" he chuckled, slapping her ass as he ran passed her to the dugout. Lexie squealed and attempted to slap his arm again, but he ducked out of her reach, just in time.

"You are _so_ into her," Callie reported as she and Mark waited in the dugout.

"You're nuts," Mark replied, glaring over at her.

"We'll see," Callie mused, looking back to the field.

Mark rolled his eyes, looking back to the field as well.

His eyes naturally went to Lexie.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lesson 3 : Dress to Impress

**A/N : I meant to include this in my last chapter, but frankly, I was pretty excited about the baseball game, cause I knew you guys would love it ;) I apologize for the Lexie/eggs thing. I could be all cool and say it's an AU Lexie, but I'm not going to do that. I forgot about it until someone mentioned it, then I was like DUH! My apologies :)**

Lesson 3 - Dress to Impress

"Good game," Lexie smiled as she and Jackson left the field.

"Because of you," Jackson replied, looking over to her. "That arm is amazing!"

Lexie blushed, looking to her arm and rotating the shoulder. Whatever Mark had put on it had withstood the test of time; she wasn't even sore after the game. She bit her lip, her gaze wandering over to Mark. He was looking at her again. "Huh?" she asked as Jackson stopped walking.

"I asked if you were okay?" Jackson repeated. "You know, after Sloan pulled that little stunt of his." His brows furrowed as he spoke.

"It's really okay, Jackson," Lexie spoke. "He was just messing around." Her hand dropped to her waist, lingering where Mark's arms had been hours earlier. Her skin still felt warm and tingly.

Jackson pursed his lips, glaring over to Mark instinctively. "It was a good game," he continued, smoothing over his irritation. "At least they only beat us by one point." He hesitated. "If Meredith and Cristina hadn't been drunk..."

Lexie giggled in spite of herself. "Did you _really_ expect them to contribute to the team?"

Jackson paused. "No," he finally decided, chuckling. "I'll probably just bench them next month."

Lexie looked over to him. "You did a really good job," she encouraged. "Most of us worked together, we cheered each other on...it was great."

Jackson smiled, looking at her for a moment. "Thanks."

Lexie looked down for a moment, an intimate silence settling in between them. She licked her lips as Jackson shifted closer to her. Her heart started to pick up rhythm as he licked his lips as well. He was going to kiss her!

Jackson started to shift closer to her when his pager went off. "Damn!" he frowned, glancing to the pager. "I need to check on that..." He sighed heavily, pulling his cap off and rubbing his head. "I'll pick you up at six tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Lexie smiled, glancing to her watch instinctively. Five more hours.

Jackson leaned in and placed a peck to her cheek before jogging towards his car.

Lexie watched him leave, then shifted, feeling the difference in the air. "Still watching, huh?" she asked, turning around to see Mark.

"Observing," Mark corrected. "Watching makes me sound like some creepy old stalker."

Lexie giggled, waving to Jackson as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Any pointers?"

"No," Mark finally spoke after hesitating for a few moments. "You seem to be doing pretty well. You're keeping eye contact at least." He couldn't critique much else considering he didn't exactly know _what_ she was saying or if she was even flirting. "Date tonight, right?"

"Yes," Lexie beamed.

"Where are you going?"

"Purple Cafe," Lexie replied a bit defensively. What business was it of Mark's where they were going?

Mark furrowed his brow, then finally nodded. "That's nice, yet casual...at least it's better than Joe's." He supposed it was a nice enough place for a first date.

"Are you constantly going to cut Jackson down?" Lexie snipped, glaring over at him.

"Of course I am," Mark snapped back. "I've got to make sure this clown is good enough to date you."

Lexie bit her lip, lowing her gaze for a moment. There was such weight to his words. She enjoyed having Mark being protective of her. She cleared her throat and changed subjects. "He's pretty pissed at you for that whole second base thing by the way."

Mark chuckled. "At least you know he's into you." He shifted his weight and looked over to her. "What are you wearing tonight?"

Lexie shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it that much."

Mark rolled his eyes. Any other woman would be knee deep in her closet by now deciding that she had nothing to wear. Leave it to Lexie to not put that much thought into it. He actually found himself _liking_ that quality about her. She was low-key and casual. "Show me your closet."

Lexie's eyebrows shot up. "_What_?"

"Show me your closet," Mark repeated. "You've gotten the date, and that's great, Grey, but now you have to keep his interest so he asks you out again. And jeans a tshirt won't do it."

Lexie frowned. "I have more in my closet than jeans and a tshirt."

"We'll see," Mark smirked, taking her elbow and guiding her to his Porsche.

* * *

"At least _say_ something," Lexie sighed half an hour later as Mark stood in front of her closet, obviously scrutinizing her choice of wardrobe.

Mark pushed back a few hangers and shook his head. Lexie's wardrobe screamed that she spent most of her free time at Joe's with some of her intern friends. "There's nothing _wrong_ with your clothes," he started, then hesitated.

"But..." Lexie prodded.

"Well," Mark sighed. "Nothing is right for a first date. You need something that enhances your figure, not hides it." He turned, facing her. "You need to dress to impress."

Lexie frowned. "I'm not going to dress like a stripper."

Mark chuckled. "I don't want you dressing like a stripper. Strippers entice booty calls, not _relationships_ like you want." He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I've told you before, Lexie, you're beautiful. Stop hiding it."

Lexie smiled; she liked it when he used her first name rather than snapping her last name. "Thank you."

Mark held her gaze for a moment, then reached into his pocket. "Come on, we're going shopping." He probably should have called Sadie for this, but it was last minute. Plus, Sadie was with Torres today. He smirked; Torres was delusional if she didn't see that Sadie wanted her. He shook the thoughts of the two hot women out of his head as he approached the passenger door and opened it for Lexie.

Lexie settled into the plush seat as Mark closed the door. She drummed her fingers on her knees nervously. She wasn't sure if Mark was going to be angry with her for approaching the subject she was about to approach, but...the thought had been stirring in her for a few days now. She watched as Mark lowered that toned body of his into the car and crank up. "Is your dating life taking a hit since you've been helping me?" she finally blurted out. There really wasn't a nice, polite way to address her question. Might as well just get it out there.

Mark glanced over to her as he settled his wrist on the steering wheel. "I haven't been that concerned about it," he answered honestly.

"Oh," Lexie replied softly, a satisfaction settling in her core. She liked the thought of having Mark's full attention. Since he was teaching her, of course. He probably wouldn't have time or patience for her if he was dicking around with some resident or something. "Once we're finished with all this, I'll have to treat you to dinner or something." She tried to lighten the atmosphere since her mind could easily roam to what _Mark_ would be like when he was in full-on womanizing mode.

"No," Mark replied as they stopped at a red light. "You never treat a man. Not your boyfriend, your friend, nothing."

Lexie frowned. "Why not?"

"Not everyone is honest, Grey," Mark replied. "Some people are like leeches; if they find anyone they can suck dry, they will. You pay your half, and only your half. If you want to treat someone, give them a gift card for their birthday or something."

Lexie's frown deepened. "I don't agree with you on this one, Mark." She stubbornly looked ahead. "The light is green."

"You don't have to agree with me," Mark spoke as the car moved again. "Do things your way, and you'll see that I'm right."

Lexie made a face. "You're not right all the time, you know?"

"You know, I thought that one time," Mark smirked, "but I was wrong."

"Ugh," Lexie rolled her eyes as Mark pulled into a parking slot.

"Don't even think about it," Mark snipped, reaching over and slapping her hand as she reached for the door handle.

"Ow!" Lexie exclaimed, pulling her hand back and wringing it. "Ass. You know," she continued once Mark opened the door for her, "just when I think you're not an ass...you show me that you are."

Mark chuckled. "I'm not going to let you peg me, Little Grey. I'm a man of many surprises."

Lexie shook her head as he shut and locked his car. "I think being predictable is comforting."

"It's boring," Mark countered. "You need to have a little surprise in everything."

Lexie pondered the thought as Mark lead her into a boutique. He was right, but she'd never admit it. Lexie was already able to start predicting behaviors with Jackson, and...she found herself more excited about getting to interact with Mark than with Jackson. She never knew _what_ to expect with Mark. And it made her happy and excited all at once. "Don't even think about it," she stated as Mark started towards some dresses. Some very form-fitting, short dresses on top of that.

Mark stopped and looked at her. "I think you'd look great in one of them."

"Not on the first date," Lexie stated. "The third...maybe..."

Mark's eyebrows shot up. "You know," he said as he moved back over to her, "that the third date is usually when..."

"Yeah, I know," Lexie cut him off.

A wicked grin crossed Mark's face. "So if I asked you out three times, on the third date you'd..." He wiggled his eyebrows as he let the sentence hang.

Lexie felt the heat rise in her cheeks. At this point in time, she'd probably sleep with Mark _before_ the third date. She'd already established a solid relationship with him, and she enjoyed his company. Plus, he was pretty nice to look at. Despite her flaming red cheeks, Lexie met his gaze. "Ask me out three times, and you'll find out."

Mark chuckled and shook his head. "Don't tempt me, Grey." He looked to the racks of clothing and clasped his hands together. "So, what are you thinking you'd like to wear?"

"I suppose jeans and a blouse are out?" Lexie asked pointedly.

"Damn right," Mark replied. "You don't want to do too much, but you don't want to be too casual either. You've got to tread a fine line. Sophisticated enough that he doesn't rank you as a tramp, but teasing enough that he's interested in seeing you naked."

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Slacks and a blouse?" she asked, moving over to a rack of sheer blouses. Her finger moved over the white and red blouses, then lingered on the dark blue blouses.

Mark moved over behind her, inspecting her choice. "Hmmm," he mused, another rack catching his eye. "Let's make a compromise." He put his hand to her lower back and directed her to another rack. "This one?" he offered, picking up another dark blue blouse, only this one had large oval cut-outs at the shoulders, sleeves that stopped at the elbows, and a plunging neckline.

Lexie chewed her lip for a moment. The blouse wasn't _too_ terrible; she'd just never worn anything like it before. "It _is_ nice," she admitted, taking the hanger from his grasp. She turned it around, inspecting the garment from all angles. "I like it," she finally confessed.

Mark took the top from her grasp and draped it over his arm. "Slacks, right?" he asked, guiding her towards the back wall.

"Yes, black ones," Lexie replied, a pair of spiked bow platform pumps catching her eye. She instinctively moved over to them, seeing if they had her size.

Mark followed her gaze, nodding with appreciation as she examined the shoes. It seemed Little Grey had a bit of class to her. She'd be a knock out tonight. A part of him was jealous. He bit his lip, wondering if there was a way he could convince her to touch base with him after her date. "Are you nervous?" he asked as Lexie joined his side with her shoebox in hand.

Lexie shrugged. "Not really. Jackson seems to like me well enough, so..."

Mark nodded, retrieving a pair of black slacks. "Torres and I are going to Joe's later tonight after I touch base in the pit," he lied, "so you can join me and give me the play by play."

Lexie tried to hide her eagerness. "I'd like that," she finally confessed, deciding to just be honest. "You've got me nervous that I'm going to say the wrong thing."

"Don't be too eager, don't make him your world, and don't smother him," Mark reminded her. "Avoid those three things, and you'll be fine."

"That's a lot to remember," Lexie snipped icily as they moved to the register. "Are you forgetting anything?"

"Don't sleep with him."

Lexie's mouth dropped. "You think I'm _that_ type?!" she asked, clearly appalled.

"No," Mark replied, covering her hand as she moved to pull a card from her wallet. "I just know that you're ga-ga for Avery, so..." He cleared his throat. "Just resist the temptation."

"That's rich," Lexie rolled her eyes. "_You're_ telling me not to sleep with someone?"

"Yes, I am," Mark said as he passed his credit card over to the cashier. He leaned onto the counter and looked at her. "Guys will push you for sex on the first date, but if you give in to it, we lose interest. Once we've conquored you, we move on."

Lexie frowned deeply. "Not all guys are like that."

A lazy smirk crossed Mark's features. "Name one guy you've stayed with six months after giving it up to him."

Lexie bit her lip, mentally going through her boyfriends. Todd had broken up with her a week after claiming her virginity. She and Frank had parted ways two months after sleeping together. Steve had lasted six weeks before moving away. Brian broke up with her the morning after they slept together, claiming he wasn't looking for a serious relationship. "Shut up," she finally snapped as Mark's grin grew wider.

"I'm just giving it to you straight," Mark replied. "No anesthesia."

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Give me the names of your last six conquests."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mark asked.

Lexie licked her lips before moving closer to him. "Well, Sloan, it seems to me that if every woman followed _your_ advice, _you'd_ have no one to date."

Mark quirked his head, moving closer to her. "Women know what they're getting when they get me."

Lexie nodded as she looked to the side for a moment, then moved her eyes back to his blue depths. "What if a woman wants more?" She whispered the words as she studied his eyes for a fleeting glimpse of honesty.

Mark cleared his throat uncomfortably, dropping his gaze for the first time in a long time. He made it his personal rule to make the object of his desire break eye contact first. He liked establishing the dominance, but something about Lexie made him feel like an adolescent on a first date. "She's going to have to be one hell of a woman," he finally replied softly, looking back to her.

Lexie let out a slow, shaky breath, bringing her hand up unsurely. Something in her core wanted to touch Mark in that moment. Comfort him. Something in his eyes told her he wasn't sure he deserved a good woman. Lexie looked to her hand, bringing it to rest on his shoulder. His gazed shifted to her hand, then looked back to her as she cupped his cheek. "Whoever she is...she'll be lucky to have you."

In that moment, Mark wanted to wrap Lexie in his arms and kiss her breathless. The desire was almost unbearable. He found himself leaning towards her instinctively, but thank God above that the sales clerk chose that exact moment to thrust him the credit card slip to sign. Mark shook from the trance that was Lexie Grey and mechanically signed the slip. He acted interested as the clerk babbled on and on about how to return an item, but he was really trying to get a grip. He was falling for Lexie-he couldn't deny it any longer.

Lexie focused on gathering the bags, trying to occupy her trembling hands. She felt the nerves, the anxiety, the desire for Mark more and more now. It had started out as a mild physical interest, but now it was becoming deeper. Before, she could look at Mark, think he was hot, and move right on about her business. But now...now she wanted to spend time with Mark. Intimate time. Relationship time.

Her mind threw a hundred reasons at her as to why caring for Mark was the dumbest thing she could ever do. Mark was a known playboy. Mark had slept with his best friend's _wife_. Mark changed women like most people changed underwear. Mark didn't have one redeemable quality.

Except that he was different with her.

Mark was comfortable with her. He teased, joked, and treated her like a friend. He encouraged her to be a better, more confident person. He praised her every chance he got, and he did those little things for her. The little things meant more to Lexie than diamonds and pearls. Mark opened every door for her. Mark paid for her tab more times than not. Mark treated her like a lady.

But Mark had yet to ask her out.

Lexie let out a puff of air as they left the boutique quietly, neither of them striking up conversation. Mark carried her things and put them in the backseat before opening the passenger door for her. Lexie settled into the seat again, her mind racing a hundred miles a minute.

No matter how much she wanted to make a move on Mark, she forced herself not to. Mark had been telling her for over a week that when men were interested, they let you know it. They didn't play the coy games that women played; men were straight forward. If they liked you, they asked you out. Mark hadn't asked her out. Jackson had. Her 'choice' was obvious. Mark wasn't even in the race; he was simply a friend giving her advice.

* * *

"Wow, you look great," Jackson praised at six o'clock sharp. He stood on Meredith's doorstep in dark jeans, a white button down shirt, and a casual over-coat. Not too dressy, but not too casual either.

"So do you," Lexie smiled, pulling her purse onto her shoulder. "Mer, I'll be home later!" she called, grasping the doorknob. Her sister's muffled cry came from somewhere upstairs, so Lexie assumed her sister had heard her. She pulled the door closed behind her as she walked beside Jackson. "Is everything okay at the hospital?" she asked, making conversation as they walked to his car.

Jackson nodded, looking down as Lexie's arm brushed against his. "Yeah, Shepherd is letting me assist him on the craniotomy tomorrow."

"I told you he'd come around," Lexie encouraged, looking over at him. "He just likes his ego stroked a little, that's all."

"Which one of the attendings don't?" Jackson chuckled. "I hope we're not like that when we become attendings."

"I won't be," Lexie teased, "but you'll have so many interns crushing on you, that I bet you're the worst one of all."

Jackson smirked as they reached his car. "My interns will just have to get over it. My eyes will be on a fellow attending."

Lexie felt herself blush as she walked around to the passenger side. She found herself hesitating. She hadn't opened a passenger door in a while. Jackson was half way in the car; he hadn't come to open the door for her.

Mark, one. Jackson, zero.

* * *

"Please tell me you're joking," Callie asked with wide eyes.

"Nope," Mark replied glumly, taking a long drink of scotch. "I wish I was...God, I wish I was."

Callie looked to her drink for a moment, then turned on the barstool. "You're in love with Little Grey?"

"Lower your voice!" Mark hissed, nudging her in the ribs.

"I just can't believe it," Callie replied, blinking. "That explains the baseball game."

"What about the baseball game?"

"There was something...different about the two of you," Callie replied, taking a drink of her margarita. "It wasn't sexy or anything, it was just...comfortable."

"Yeah," Mark replied, nodding. That summed up his and Lexie's relationship.

"So how did this get started?" Callie asked, then gasped. "You slept with her!"

"I haven't slept with her!" Mark snapped. "I haven't even kissed her."

"Seriously?" Callie asked, quirking her head. "Then...what...happened?"

Mark sighed heavily. "I saw her crying over O'Malley."

Callie stiffened at the mention of her cheating ex husband. "Lexie had a thing for George?"

"Yeah," Mark answered, finishing off the scotch and ordering another one. "George was an idiotic asshole and turned her down."

Callie opened her mouth to defend her ex, then stopped. "Yeah, he's not very good at noticing things."

"Anyway," Mark rolled his eyes. "I offered to teach her a few things about dating and relationships." He frowned deeply when Callie burst out laughing. "I'm being serious here!"

"Okay, okay," Callie giggled, forcing her face straight. "I'm listening."

"I'm through talking to you," Mark snapped, taking a drink of the fresh scotch Joe set before him.

"Come on, Mark," Callie whined, tugging on his arm. "I'm listening, I swear."

Mark cast her a sideways glance before speaking again. "So, Grey and I have been working together for a few days, and...there's something there. Chemistry or something, hell, I don't even know. We just get along really well, and it's just easy with us. Comfortable and easy..." He shrugged, taking another drink of his scotch.

"Maybe it's just a crush," Callie offered. "You know, you're interested in her because it seems she has no interest in you."

"Thanks," Mark replied dryly.

"You know what I mean!" Callie exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. "Her focus is on Jackson, and not you, you know?"

"Why are we friends?" Mark asked, finishing the scotch. Callie wasn't doing a very good job at cheering him up.

"Because I know what you like," Callie whispered, leaning in to his ear. "I'm sure I could make you forget all about your woman problems." She shifted, her top dropping and giving him a nice eyefull of cleavage.

Mark glanced to her, wishing he felt the desire to go have buddy sex. Unfortunately, he didn't. "Not interested," he sighed, waving for another scotch.

"Oh shit," Callie replied, her gaze turning serious. "You really _are_ in love with her." She shifted on the barstool, facing ahead. "Poor guy," she spoke, patting him on the thigh.

"Tell me about it," Mark sighed heavily.


	7. Chapter 7 - You Should Know Me By Now

You Should Know Me By Now

Lexie smiled as Jackson climbed out of the car and walked around, opening the door for her and holding his hand out. He tightened his hold as she gripped his hand and climbed from the passenger seat. Her heart fluttered in her chest as Jackson kept his hand wrapped around hers and started to walk her to the door of Meredith's house.

Despite the unimpressive start, the date had turned around. Jackson was funny, flirty, and quite the charmer. He treated her like a lady, but joked and teased her like a friend. They'd had plenty of dinner conversation, and he'd even asked questions about her life before Seattle Grace. He seemed interested in where she grew up, what it was like finding a sister she had never met before coming to Seattle, and how they were working on their relationship. He was completely blown away by her display of the infamous photographic memory, and even asked how she had discovered she had it. According to what Mark had been teaching her, it seemed Jackson was truly interested in her. He held open doors, pulled out chairs, and even stole her a flower from a display outside of the restaurant.

Lexie rolled the stem of the rose between her fingers as they stopped on the doormat. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked to him. "I had a great time tonight, Jackson."

Jackson smiled, shifting his weight. "I had a great time too," he replied, clearing his throat. "I think we should go out again sometime."

Lexie bit her lip, glancing off as a slow smile crept across her lips. He was already hinting around at date two! "I'd like that," she replied and looked back to him.

Jackson nodded. "I'll give you a call then...or see you at work..." He cleared his throat before running his tongue over his lips.

Lexie felt her heart pick up speed as Jackson shifted closer to her. She instinctively leaned towards him as well, their lips meeting softly at first, then the kiss intensified slightly. Jackson definitely knew what he was doing in the kissing department. His lips caressed hers softly, then withdrew. "Goodnight," she breathed as he shifted away from her.

"Goodnight," Jackson replied, stepping back and giving her a little wave.

Lexie slipped inside and closed the door, smiling widely as she leaned back against it for a moment. Things were progressing nicely with Jackson for her to have hardly known him just a few weeks earlier. Casual greetings in the hall had transferred into a nice first date. She felt more comfortable around him now. Lexie pushed away from the door and walked into the kitchen, laying her rose on the counter as she reached into the cabinet for a vase. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she closed the cabinet door and saw Meredith in the doorway of the kitchen. "You scared me."

"Why so jumpy?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow and studying her sister intently.

"Nothing," Lexie replied in a sing-songy voice as she ran water into the vase and dropped the rose into it.

"Where have you been?" Meredith asked, glancing to her watch. "It's after eleven."

"What are you, my mother?" Lexie frowned, leaning towards the rose and inhaling deeply. The scent made her think of Jackson.

Meredith's eyes ran up and down her sister's frame, noting the heels and sheer blouse. "Were you out with Jackson?"

Lexie hesitated a moment, but the wide smile on her face gave her away. "Yes," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh," Meredith replied, smiling with relief. _That_ explained her sister's goofy behavior. "Did you have a good time?"

"We did," Lexie replied, sliding past Meredith. "I think he's going to ask me out again."

"Good for you," Meredith answered, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water. "Jackson is a great guy."

"I know," Lexie grinned, then looked down as her phone dinged. She dug it out of her pocket, her eyes running over the message. "Crap," she muttered, going to the nail on the wall and grabbing her keys.

"What's up?" Meredith asked, following few steps behind her. "Is everything okay?"

Lexie hesitated, trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't send Meredith into a series of twenty questions. "Sadie and her guy of the moment broke up," Lexie answered, throwing in a roll of her eyes. "She wants to catch a drink at Joe's."

Meredith seemed pacified with the answer. "Be careful," she called as Lexie started towards the door. "Call me if you need a driver!"

* * *

Mark stared at his phone, reading the message he'd just sent. He couldn't believe he'd _actually_ sent the text. He'd been watching the clock since ten. He figured Jackson would have Lexie home around ten. He'd pick her up at six, they'd grab a bite to eat, and catch a movie or something. Maybe go for a walk. Whatever they did, it shouldn't take longer than four hours, right?

As each minute passed, Mark became more and more concerned. His mind roamed to what could _really_ be going on, and he downed a shot of tequila to rid his mind of the imagery. He'd broken down after the clock ticked past eleven. He had to at least know. Lexie would either show up at Joe's to give her report, or he wouldn't see her until the next morning at work. And she'd probably have stars in her eyes from the first time with a new beau. The thought made Mark want to flat out _call_ her and ruin the moment, but he lay his phone on the bar and barked for Joe to take it away from him.

Mark's eyes stayed glued to the clock hanging over the liquor display. At eleven twenty-eight he heard the bell over the door ding amongst the bar noise. He stiffened his spine and sipped his new glass of scotch. He wanted to turn around and look, but he refused to be _that_ guy. He'd already crossed the line by texting her.

"Hey," Lexie breathed as she dropped onto the barstool beside Mark. "Diet coke," she told Joe, then looked over to Mark. "I was coming, but Meredith was giving me the third degree."

Mark cast a glance over to Lexie, his breath catching in his throat as he looked her over. She'd curled her hair again, had on the perfect amount of eyeshadow that enhanced her eyes, and had a shiny lip gloss on her lower lip. He instantly noticed the redness to her lips; they'd kissed. His hand tightened around the glass of scotch. "How was it?" he asked dryly, glancing to Joe as he set the glass of cola in front of her.

Lexie thanked Joe and put the straw to her lips, taking a small sip. "It was great," she beamed, smiling. "He had me worried at first, but then things straightened out."

Mark was like a shark smelling blood. "Why were you worried?" he demanded. "What did he do?"

Lexie jarred at the intensity to his tone. "It was nothing really," she replied, shrugging.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "It was obviously important enough for you to mention it." He forced his eyes to stay on hers and not drift to her mouth. "What did he do?"

Lexie bit her lip. "It's stupid, really..."

"Spit it out, Grey."

"Alright, fine!" Lexie exclaimed. "When he picked me up, he...well, he didn't open the door to his car for me..." She looked to her hands, picking at one of her fingernails. "It isn't a big deal, but...you've spoiled me." She whispered the last few words, then finally looked to him. "I'm used to you opening all the doors for me...it was like you thought I was important, and...he...didn't..."

Mark held her gaze for a few seconds longer, then nodded, looking back to his glass. "Did he straighten up?" he finally asked, looking to a television hanging on the wall over the whiskey.

"Yeah," Lexie replied, taking another sip of her coke. "He opened the door to the restaurant and pulled out my chair for me, so I guess he was just nervous or something."

"Probably so," Mark replied, glancing over to her. "Guys never admit it, but we get nervous too. Especially when we're around beautiful women." His eye went to the exposed flesh of her shoulder through the blouse he'd picked out.

"Even you?" Lexie asked quietly, watching him for any minuscule reaction.

Mark smirked, looking from her shoulder to her eyes. "Even me," he replied, turning his whole body on the barstool. "How was the conversation?"

Lexie mimicked him, turning onto the barstool so that she faced him. Her knees fit perfectly between his. "He acted interested. We talked about work, what it was like getting through med school...he asked about meeting Meredith...just personal stuff."

Mark nodded as she spoke. "That's good for a first date." He looked her over. "Did you flirt?"

"What is up with you and flirting?!" Lexie exclaimed, then shifted uncomfortably. This was the second time he'd mentioned flirting! "I...we...well...we were getting to know each other," she finally choked out. She realized it was the exact same answer she'd given him before, but she still considered it too soon to flirt with Jackson. She didn't want him thinking she was a floozy.

Mark shook his head, putting his fingers against his temple, applying slight pressure. "You were on a date, and you didn't flirt?" Maybe he should be thankful. Lexie was a knockout, and if she _had_ flirted...well, she might not be sitting here talking with him now.

"It wasn't that type of date," Lexie scowled. "I mean, it was, but...ugh!" she exclaimed, clearly frustrated. "We were getting to know each other!" She knew she sounded like a broken record, but Mark always managed to fluster her.

"If he's not flirting with you..."

"Shut it!" Lexie snapped, pointing her finger at him. "He is into me, and I know it!"

Mark looked to her skeptically, not fully trusting her confidence. Lexie couldn't even tell that he himself was into her. "Do you even know how to flirt?"

Lexie scowled deeply. "Of course I know how to flirt," she snapped defiantly.

Mark pursed his lips, resisting the urge to laugh at her. She was adorable. "Prove it," he replied, holding up his hand and motioning her towards him. "Flirt with me."

Lexie felt the color rise in her cheeks as the same heat flowed through her veins. "I can't just flirt on command," she frowned. "I'm not a dog."

Mark smirked, trailing his eyes over her slowly. "You most certainly are _not_ a dog," he replied, moving his gaze back to meet her eyes. He chuckled when she blushed deeper and looked away. "See?" he grinned. "That was some damn good flirting."

"That was _so_ obvious," Lexie rolled her eyes, blowing out a sigh.

"Then show me some not so obvious flirting," Mark replied, motioning Joe over. "Water," he ordered.

Lexie looked down for a moment, then sighed heavily. "You're right," she spoke quietly. "I'm not really good at flirting."

Mark leaned against the bar after taking a drink of his water. "It's not that hard," he replied, feeling like a heel for teasing her.

Lexie cocked her head as she propped her elbow onto the top of the bar. "Probably not for you," she replied. "You're so good at everything."

"True," Mark smirked, "but I don't mind sharing my secrets sometimes."

Lexie purposely shifted, brushing her knee against his. "I appreciate what you've done for me already, Mark," she said as she started twirling her hair around her finger absently. "I'd probably still be hung up on George if it wasn't for you."

"He didn't deserve you," Mark replied automatically. "If he couldn't see what was right in front of him..." He forced himself to stop talking, then cleared his throat and looked down to where her knee was pressed against his. "I always told you he was an idiot."

"You were right," Lexie replied, dropping her hand from her hair and rubbing his forearm gently. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Mark replied, looking to her hand on his arm, then looking back to her and watching her quirk her head again. He stiffened and eased back. "You're good."

Lexie giggled triumphantly, pulling her hand away from his arm. "Told you I could flirt." She took a long drink of her diet coke, her mouth and throat feeling like sandpaper.

"Just turn that on Avery, and he's a goner," Mark replied stiffly, pushing his water away. His eyes scanned the bar, noting that the dart board was occupied by a group of kids that looked like they were barely over twenty-one. His gazed shifted to the pool table, seeing that it was vacant. "You play?" he asked, motioning to the table. He desperately needed some space from Lexie before he started pursuing her himself.

Lexie followed his gaze and shook her head. "I'm not very good," she admitted. "I scrape the stick on the table."

Mark nodded as she spoke. "It's either your position or your stroke."

Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Are you still talking about pool?"

Mark outright laughed. "Come on," he said as he slid off the barstool and grasped her wrist. "I'll show you."

Lexie looked down to his hand on her wrist as he lead her over to the pool table. His fingertips rested on the inside of her wrist, and she felt her pulse pick up its pace. She knew Mark could feel it too, but she didn't want to pull her hand away. Maybe he'd think she had a heart condition or something.

Mark snatched up a poolstick from the table and held it out to her. "That's part of your problem right there," he remarked as she grabbed the stick with her left hand. "You're right handed, right?"

"Yes," Lexie replied, looking to the poolstick in her hand. "So?"

"Switch the stick to the other hand," Mark instructed. "You hold the stick with your dominant hand."

"Oh," Lexie blushed, switching the stick to her right hand. "Now, what?"

Mark moved behind her, working her hand down the stick. "Make a circle with your thumb and first finger," he instructed, motioning to her left hand now. "Put the stick through the circle and let it rest on your middle finger. How's that feel?"

"Weird," Lexie frowned. "I'm not left handed."

"You're guiding the stick with your right hand," Mark reminded her, putting his hand on top of her right hand. "See?" he guided her in moving the poolstick.

"Yeah, got ya," Lexie replied dryly, suddenly aware of how close he was to her. "Now what?"

"Put your left foot close to the table," Mark replied, "and step back with your right foot." His hands went to her hips as she stepped back. "Turn away from the table," he spoke in her ear as he shifted her hips with his hands. He lingered his hold there, enjoying the feel of her body.

"Okay," Lexie breathed, looking over to him, mere inches from his face. "Now what?"

"Lean towards the table," Mark spoke quietly, one hand moving to her lower back and applying pressure. "Focus on the ball, and guide the stick with your right hand."

Lexie shivered as his breath brushed her ear. Having Mark this close to her was dangerous. She and Mark had a working, professional relationship, yet the only thing running through her mind was being totally _unprofessional_ with him. Her gaze moved from the ball to his chiseled jaw and firm lips. Mark just looked like he could deliver earth shattering kisses. Lexie blew out another puff of air and forced her gaze back to the ball. She felt her hand start to tremble, but she wasn't sure if it was tension in her arms, or her reaction to Mark.

"You'll get used to the stance," Mark assured her, reaching a hand up and bracing her left wrist. "Just relax and go for it."

Jackson pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him. He'd seen the whole thing.

April had called him just as he was pulling away from Meredith's home. She and Matthew had a fight, and she wanted to blow off some steam with a few drinks at Joe's. Unfortunately, 'blowing off steam' to April meant that she rambled on and on without letting Jackson get a word in edge wise. So, he'd just ordered a beer and let her ramble. He'd throw in an encouraging word when he could, but for the most part, April wanted to hear herself say things outloud. Jackson was just optional.

Interesting thing though-Lexie had come in shortly after he and April sat down, and she'd joined...Mark Sloan at the bar. They seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation before going to the pool table.

And now... Jackson squeezed the beer bottle in his hand, nearly shattering the thing. Jealousy flowed through him as he watched Mark touch Lexie's arms, hips, and hands. If he didn't know better, he'd think _they_ were a couple. But that was impossible. Mark Sloan didn't date. He slept around. Everybody knew that.

Despite Mark's reputation, it was clear that _something_ was going on between Mark and Lexie that extended past hospital hours.

Jackson continued to watch as Lexie sank a ball, squealed, and gave Mark a high five. Frowning, he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent Lexie a quick text. _Still thinking about you. Sleep well, beautiful_

Lexie dropped the poolstick as her phone dinged. "It might be Meredith," she explained to Mark as she pulled the phone from her pocket. She squealed and bounced up and down. "It's from Jackson!"

Jackson watched as Lexie thrust the phone into Mark's face while she bounced happily. He felt a bit better since it seemed that Lexie wasn't into Mark. However, he'd definitely be watching Mark Sloan.

* * *

"Ooohhh, thanks for the coffee!" Callie exclaimed the next morning as she approached Mark at the OR board. "I need a pick-me-up."

"It's not for you," Mark snipped, pulling the cup out of her reach.

Callie stopped, her eyes narrowing as she studied him. "Who's it for?" Her hand went to her hip as she spoke.

Mark met her gaze, then looked back to the OR board. "No one."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "Is no one's last name Grey?"

Mark looked to her quickly, then back to the board. "Maybe."

"Mark!" Callie exclaimed. "What are you doing? Seriously?"

"Nothing!" Mark exclaimed. "Dr. Grey is on my services...there's nothing wrong with me giving her a cup of coffee."

"Yeah," Callie rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that." She patted his shoulder sympathetically as she moved past him to get her own coffee from the breakroom.

Mark looked to the cup in his hand, feeling like a moron. A cup of coffee? Really? He thought he'd woo Lexie with a cup of coffee? God, how lame. He glanced to his watch for the third time. She'd be here any minute. He looked to the board again as he heard the elevator ding.

Moments later, Lexie joined Mark's side. "Good morning, Dr. Sloan," she spoke brightly before taking a sip of her coffee.

Mark's eyes went to the cup in her hand. "Dr. Grey," he spoke through tight lips.

"Guess what?" Lexie whispered, leaning in closer to him. "Jackson met me at the locker room this morning with biscuit and coffee. Isn't that sweet?!"

"Yeah," Mark sighed, looking down to the extra cup in his hand. "Dr. Grey, would you go to the second floor and check on Mrs. Whittaker? Make sure she's been NPO?"

"No problem," Lexie replied, turning and practically skipping back to the elevator.

Mark sighed heavily, tossing the cup of coffee into the garbage can with more force than necessary. What was he doing? What the hell was wrong with him? Lexie wasn't anything special. She was an intern; just an intern. She had a skill that he could use in surgery, but that was all. Nothing else. Nothing special.

Except that she _was_ special. She had gotten under his skin.

Mark ran his hand over his hair as he looked up when the elevator dinged. His eyes landed on Sheila as she sauntered over to the OR board in a form fitting pair of green scrubs. He had never called her for that rain check.

Mark actually needed Sheila right now. He needed her to prove that Lexie didn't mean anything to him. He was teaching her the art of plastics and dating, that was all. He hadn't banged a woman since starting to help her, so no wonder he was seeing her in a different light. Mark squared his shoulders and moved behind Sheila, leaning down to her ear and whispering an invitation she couldn't resist.


	8. Chapter 8 - Womanizer

Womanizer

"Everything looks good, Mrs. Whittaker," Lexie spoke brightly as she closed the woman's chart. "Do you have any questions?"

The fourty-something brunette shook her head and crossed her legs. "No, honey. Once you've had as many of these operations as I have, you get used to the song and dance."

Lexie managed to hold back her giggle. "We'll see you soon then." She left the room and returned the chart to the rack at the nurse's station, but not before taking a peek at the patient history and seeing that this was Mrs. Whittaker's third surgery this year alone. "Hey," she spoke up brightly when Jackson left the elevator.

"Hey," Jackson smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss to her cheek. "How is your morning going?"

Lexie smiled coyly, quirking her head. "Very well since someone thought to do such a sweet thing for me."

Jackson's smile widened. "I'm glad." He scribbled in the chart and closed it quickly. "I'm with Hunt today, but maybe we can do lunch together?"

"I'd like that," Lexie replied with a smile. "See you later, _Dr_. Avery." She put a little emphasis to his name before turning and taking the stairs. She felt his eyes following her, but she refused to turn and look at him.

A thought struck Lexie as she walked down the stairs. Mark had won their little bet. Jackson was totally into her...because of the advice Mark had given her. Lexie stopped and sat down slowly on one of the stairs, her hand wrapping around the handrail. She was now on Mark's services. Permanently. He didn't hate her, and she was on his services. She'd have to see him every day now. She'd have to see his tall, muscular frame, his striking blue eyes, and smell that intoxicating scent of his.

Lexie dropped her forehead into her hand. She wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Mark every day. There was something about Mark that had slowly drawn her in. He wasn't the jerk that he'd seemed to be at first. He was charming, funny, and just honest. He didn't handle anyone with kid gloves. And he had shown her the utmost respect every chance he got.

Lexie took a breath and forced herself to stand. No matter what she thought she was feeling for Mark...she had to get over it. Mark had made it perfectly clear how a man acted if he was interested in you. A man that was interested in you asked you out and did everything he could to get that extra time with you. Mark rarely contacted her outside of the hospital. He was simply her friend. And she had obviously formed a little crush on him. That's all it was; a crush. Once she and Jackson were secured in a relationship, and she and Mark went back to plastics talk only, she'd get over it. Yep. Mark was nothing more than a little crush.

Nodding once with determination, Lexie continued to where she'd left Mark earlier. After leaving the stairwell, she noticed that Mark wasn't in front of the OR board anymore. Frowning slightly, Lexie pulled her pager from her waistband to make sure she hadn't missed a page from him. "Hey, Jennifer?" Lexie called, approaching one of the scrub nurses. "Have you seen Dr. Sloan?"

The nurse glanced up from her chart. "I think he went into the on-call room, Dr. Grey."

"Thanks." Lexie turned, moving past the dirty utility room towards the on-call room. Maybe he was working on some pre-ops or something. "Dr. Sloan?" she called, knocking twice and turning the knob of the door.

Curses, flashes of flesh, and a squeal let Lexie know that she'd walked in on Mark...and a woman...in the middle of sex.

Lexie staggered back, letting the door slam shut. She heard Mark call her name, but she was already on the move. She never registered the command to her legs, but they carried her away from the scene quickly. She threw open the door of the stairwell as Mark's voice rang in her ears, but she ignored him. Seconds later her pager beeped, but she ignored that too.

Lexie was running on pure adrenaline, and she needed to get some _space_ right now, so she headed for the on-call room on the fourth floor. No one ever used the on-call room on the fourth floor because the fourth floor had the ortho post-ops and their physical therapy, so there was always someone moving about.

"Hey, Lex," Sadie greeted as the stairwell door flew open and Lexie hurried through. "Lex?!" she called as her friend ran right past her, banging into her shoulder along the way. Sadie looked over to Callie. "Dr. Torres...she's my friend..." She motioned to Lexie as the intern disappeared into the on-call room. "Can I..."

Callie looked towards the stairwell, half expecting Mark to come bursting through the doors on Lexie's heels. Even _she_ knew something was wrong with Lexie, and she barely knew the woman's name. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," Sadie replied gratefully and hurried towards the on-call room. Upon entering, Sadie observed a very anxious Lexie pacing back and forth. She was gasping for air and wringing her hands. "Lexie?" she asked softly.

Lexie stopped and glared at her friend. "I don't want to talk about it," she got out through gritted teeth. Her glare shifted to her pants as her pager beeped again. Lexie snatched it up and tossed it onto the bed before starting to pace again.

Sadie pursed her lips and leaned back against the door, reaching her fingers back and flicking the lock. "Whenever you're ready," she spoke quietly.

Twenty minutes passed with Sadie pressed against the door and Lexie pacing the floor anxiously.

Lexie finally collapsed onto the bed and stared straight ahead. She felt numb inside. And stupid. She most definitely felt stupid. It was obvious that everything was one-sided. Mark only saw her as a friend...probably an annoying intern as well. That was fine, because, well, she had Jackson, right? But it was obvious that Jackson wasn't good enough because she had the image of Mark and that woman burned into her mind's eye. She rubbed her temples, trying to force the image out.

Sadie pushed away from the door and sat beside Lexie. "What happened?" she asked softly.

Lexie jammed her trembling hands between her knees as her pager went off again. "Mark, er, Dr. Sloan had me check on one of his patients...when I came back...I went to look for him..."

Sadie groaned inwardly. She had a sinking feeling that she knew where this conversation was going. "And?" she prompted gently, reaching up and tucking a strand of Lexie's hair behind her ear.

Lexie looked to the ceiling and blinked several times. "I walked in on Dr. Sloan having sex with someone." She stated the words factually.

Sadie nodded, looking down to the floor for a moment. "So why did that send you running up here?"

"The nerve of him!" Lexie exploded, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms in the air. "That's so...that's so..._disrespectful_!" She started to pace again, stomping her feet against the floor. "He's supposed to be teaching me, you know! He sends me off to check on his patient while he gets a little booty on the side?!" Lexie blinked several times, crossing her arms over her chest as she pounded back and forth in the small room.

Sadie licked her lips. "Okay...now do you wanna tell me why you're _really_ upset?"

Lexie stopped pacing and looked at Sadie. "I just told you."

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you're honestly just mad that your mentor dissed you for a romp in the sack?"

Lexie closed her eyes for a moment, then collapsed onto the bed beside her friend. "No," she spoke quietly.

Sadie glanced to the pager as it beeped again. "You...care about Dr. Sloan?" she asked softly.

Lexie looked down to her hands and considered the question. "No," she lied. She didn't want to care for Mark! She knew that caring for Mark was emotional suicide. She didn't want to care for him, but she couldn't imagine not being near him... She couldn't put her thoughts and feelings into words right now. She had _so_ many feelings surging through her. Jealousy was at the top of the list. She was jealous of the skank that was wrapped around Mark. She was jealous of the woman being held, kissed, and made love to by Mark.

And that thought alone scared the hell out of her.

Lexie had gotten too close to him...and it had happened so quickly. It had just snuck up on her. She didn't have a defining moment where she knew that she cared for Mark. She just knew that she did. It was kind of like how you accepted that the sky was blue and you didn't ask _why_ the sky was blue and not purple. It was a simple truth and you accepted it, no questions asked. Despite the jumble of feelings and emotions clouding her mind, one truth rang through loud and clear. She cared about Mark.

But she was choosing to make herself stop. Mark didn't give a damn about her.

Sadie sat back and watched the emotions play across her friend's face-confusion, care, pain, and finally determination. "Are you sure?" she prodded.

"I'm sure," Lexie answered firmly. "He's just my friend, so I like him as a friend." She turned her eyes to Sadie's. "And nothing more."

Sadie nodded. "That's good...because you can't get hurt unless you care about someone."

"Right," Lexie nodded, looking over to her pager as it beeped again. She snatched up the device, seeing that Mark had paged her a dozen times. "I guess I need to go...he's going to be pissed at me for running off."

"Just tell him Meredith needed you," Sadie offered. "I'm sure she'd cover for you."

"Thanks," Lexie forced out, regret filling her soul. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Mark just yet. But she couldn't hide out in the on-call room forever.

"Hey, Lex," Sadie called as Lexie opened the door.

"Yeah?" Lexie asked, turning back and looking to Sadie.

"A guy usually sleeps with a random woman for two reasons," Sadie advised. "He's trying to get over someone else..."

"Or," Lexie prompted, a small gasp catching in her throat.

Sadie crossed her arms over her chest and clucked her tongue. "The second reason doesn't matter...because it's almost always the first reason."

Lexie looked to her for a minute before hurrying from the on-call room.

* * *

"Page her again!" Mark barked, glaring at the incompetent surgical nurses.

"Dr. Sloan," Jennifer spoke calmly. "I've already paged her several times. She's not answering."

"That's why I said page her again!" Mark roared. "Give me the phone, I'll do it my damn self!" Jennifer handed him the phone silently, and he snatched it from her grasp, pounding the numbers to Lexie's pager into the phone. He slammed the phone down when he finished and stomped over to the OR board.

God, he had screwed up. He had _completely_ messed things up with Lexie. He didn't think she'd be back so soon! And he damn sure didn't expect her to come looking for him in the on-call room! Now he had two women angry with him-Lexie and Sheila. He didn't care about Sheila; she wasn't even a blip on his radar. Lexie was his main concern right now. It didn't matter that they weren't dating. It didn't matter that she wasn't his girlfriend, and he wasn't her boyfriend. None of that mattered. What did matter was the hurt that registered in her eyes before she left the on-call room. He had hurt her.

Mark clasped his hands on the back of his head as he looked over the OR board, hoping the potential surgies would help calm his nerves. He stilled when he heard the elevator ding. He couldn't bring himself to look; he was too afraid that it _wouldn't_ be Lexie.

Lexie took a deep breath before forcing her feet to move her body to Mark's side. Though she put a bigger distance between them than she normally did. "Dr. Sloan," she spoke, her voice cracking. She cursed herself for the sign of weakness and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I left...Meredith needed me."

Mark looked over to her, studying her intently. No sign of tears, thank goodness. But...her eyes had a new edge to them that he'd never noticed before. She clearly had a wall up now. "Is everything okay?" he asked, his heart sinking.

"Yes," Lexie replied, looking to the OR board. "Everything is fine." She glanced back to him for a moment, then looked back to the board. "Mrs. Whittaker is ready, whenever you'd like to begin."

Mark nodded slowly. She wasn't even going to address it. "Tell them to send her down." He cleared his throat. "Then you can scrub in."

"Thank you," Lexie replied and turned, going to the phone on the wall.

Mark closed his eyes for a moment. Everything was ruined.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Sadie asked as she set her tray on the table where Lexie was sitting at lunch.

Lexie glanced to her, then looked back to her cell. "I'm fine."

Sadie's eyebrows shot up. Those were the two words women uttered when they were _never_ fine. "I'm glad...you seemed pretty upset earlier."

"It doesn't matter," Lexie shrugged. "I mean...it does, but...I'll get over it..."

"Get over what?" Sadie asked, opening her dressing and dumping it onto her salad.

Lexie shifted uncomfortably. "I guess...I just...well, I guess I had a crush or..something on Dr. Sloan. This morning just made me realize that it was a stupid intern crush on an attending, and..well, I'm the last thing on his mind." She tried to laugh to show that she was really fine.

Sadie nodded as she stirred her fork in her salad, blending her dressing into the mixed greens. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, totally," Lexie replied. "I'm already over it." She took a long drink of her water, wishing it was a bottle of vodka instead.

Sadie studied her for a several moments. "Drinks at Joe's tonight?"

"Thank you," Lexie sighed, reaching over and patting her hand.

Sadie smiled before noticing a shadow falling over their table. "Dr. Avery," she greeted and smiled, then looked to Lexie. It was clear that Jackson was second choice, but...at least Jackson wouldn't hurt her like Mark already had. "I forgot to do some post-ops for Torres," she lied, gathering her tray. "I'll see you tonight, Lex." Sadie started towards a different table when she spotted Mark and Callie eating together a few tables away. Sadie stomped over to Mark and shoved him hard on the shoulder. "Asshole," she spat before stomping towards a table with the other interns. They instantly flocked around her, throwing questions as her as to how she got away with hitting an attending.

"Knock it off!" Mark growled after her.

Callie's eyebrows shot up. "What was up with that?" she asked. "And better yet, why did you take it?"

"I got her into the program," Mark frowned, looking to his untouched lunch tray. "I dated her mom last year, and she needed a favor."

Callie rolled her eyes. "And I guess she's defending Lexie?"

"Yep," Mark replied, glancing over to Lexie longingly. He wanted to go over to her, take her in his arms, and apologize to her over and over again.

Callie studied him, her gaze moving between Lexie and Mark. Lexie was sitting with Jackson, but it was obvious that she was _not_ feeling it. She was clearly upset about Mark. And Mark...well, Mark couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You're an idiot."

Mark jerked his gaze back over to Callie. "What?"

"You're an idiot," Callie repeated. "You had every chance to open your mouth and just _tell_ the woman that you like her. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I don't know," Mark groaned, hanging his head and clasping his hands at the base of his neck. "I just thought that...I just needed..."

Callie narrowed her eyes. "You thought your thing for Lexie was because you hadn't had sex in a while. So, you slept with the first thing you saw, and you realized that your thing for Lexie is an _actual_ thing."

Mark looked to her with wide eyes. "Damn, you're good."

"This is straight out of a tv drama," Callie replied as she finished her water and stood. "Piece of advice-_tell_ her. No one wants this romance to drag on for three seasons before you finally get together." She squeezed his shoulder before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that night, Lexie stared into the glass of Long Island Iced Tea. She knew she was bringing Sadie down, but she couldn't really make herself drink. She wanted to, cause she wanted to forget what had her feeling so blue, but...she couldn't make herself do it.

Mark had totally thrown her off. She couldn't even keep up good conversation with Jackson earlier in the day at lunch. Jackson't wasn't stupid-he knew something was going on. He offered to listen if she wanted to talk, but Lexie couldn't do that to him. She couldn't tell him that she wasn't really up to talk to him because she had feelings for Mark.

Lexie blinked several times as his name crossed her mind. Shortly after his name entered her mind, the image of him and that woman crossed her mind as well. She wiped her eyes stubbornly. She refused to cry over him. She wasn't going to be that girl _again_. It was just a stupid crush. Mark had given her his undivided attention for a few weeks, so she thought she had feelings for him. She just needed to remember all those weeks that he barked orders at her and stuck her in the gallery rather than in surgery.

"Hey," Sadie frowned. "No tears tonight."

"I'm not crying," Lexie replied stubbornly, sniffing.

Sadie rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to get us a few shots to start us off, okay? Cause hun, you _need_ to drink tonight."

"Thanks," Lexie mumbled and stirred her straw in the glass of alcohol before her.

Sadie squeezed her shoulder before moving over to the bar. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" she spat when her eyes landed on Mark and Callie.

"Watch it," Callie snapped. "He's an attending. You don't talk to him like that."

"He's not my attending now," Sadie pointed out.

Mark held up his hand at Callie, shaking his head. He deserved every bit of chastising he got. "How is she?"

"How do you think?" Sadie snapped, then looked to Joe. "Four shots of tequila." She looked to him. "She's trying to be tough, but...you devastated her."

Mark sighed heavily and downed his scotch, ordering another one to replace his empty glass. "This isn't working, Torres."

"Give it some time," Callie encouraged, rubbing his thigh. "You'll start to relax soon."

"I shouldn't have done it," Mark groaned.

Callie chewed her lip. "Maybe she needed this to realize how much she likes you too."

Mark jerked his gaze to her. "That's stupid." He drank the fresh scotch in two drinks.

"It's not stupid!" Callie snapped. "I saw her at lunch, Mark. She's not into Jackson. Not at all."

A small light lifted in Mark's spirit, but he squashed it quickly. Lexie needed someone like Jackson. Jackson wouldn't hurt her like he already had. "Another scotch, Joe."

"Tequila?" Lexie frowned, scrunching her nose.

"Yep," Sadie said as she plopped two glasses in front of her. "It'll definitely get you to feeling good. Who knows, _you_ may be the next one hooking up with some hottie."

"She was hot?" Lexie asked without thinking.

"Drink," Sadie ordered.

Lexie sighed heavily and picked up the glass, looking at it for a moment before downing it quickly. She shivered and made a face as her throat burned. "I _hate_ Tequila."

"Yeah, but it does the trick," Sadie smirked and slid her another glass. "One more, girl, you can do it." Sadie started banging on the table and chanting her name.

"I hate you," Lexie smirked before taking the other shot. "Ugh," she groaned, wiping her mouth.

"Woohoo!" Sadie exclaimed. "You'll be feeling much better in no time!"

Sadie was right. One hour and four Long Island Iced Teas later, and Lexie felt like a completely different person. She felt bold, confident, and barely registered her feelings for Mark. "Another round!" she exclaimed, sliding from her chair and nearly falling over. She laughed hysterically as Sadie joined in on the laughter. "I'll get them!"

"_If_ you can," Sadie teased, retrieving the darts from the dartboard.

"I'm fine!" Lexie giggled and staggered over to the bar. "Hey, Joe!" she exclaimed.

Joe moved over to her and smiled patiently. "Yes, Lexie?"

"Two more tea drinks!" Lexie grinned. "You know...long island ice tea...yeah, that's it."

Joe studied her. "You won't be performing an surgeries tonight, will you?"

"No," a male voice spoke up from his glass of scotch. "She's off tomorrow."

Lexie looked over to him, even though she knew who it was. Mark looked about the way she felt...well, the way she felt before she started drinking. Lexie turned her eyes back to Joe. "Hey, Joe, can you get a radio in here?"

Joe raised his eyebrow as he made their drinks. "What are you getting at, Lexie?"

"Nothing," Lexie shrugged. "I'm just really in the mood to hear _Womanizer_ right now." Mark choked on his scotch while Callie surpressed a laugh. "Are you familiar with the song, Joe?" Lexie continued, clearly drunk. "It's by that Britney girl...anyway, it's about this _whore_ of a guy who can't get enough women!"

"Can't say I've heard it, Lex," Joe replied, his eyes moving to Mark before returning to Lexie. "Give me your keys."

"What?" Lexie pouted.

"Give me your keys," Joe repeated and held out his hand. "This is your fifth one, and I'm not being held responsible for you killing someone tonight."

"Fine, fine," Lexie frowned, fishing her keys out of her pocket and plunking them into Joe's hand before retrieving her drinks. "Oh, Dr. Sloan!" she exclaimed, as if noticing him for the first time. "I didn't see you there." She leaned closer to him, nearly falling over in the process. "I guess I didn't notice you without a woman attached to you."

Callie laughed loudly as Lexie staggered away, almost spilling her drinks more than once. "I like her," she announced as Mark groaned beside her.

"What did you say to Sloan?" Sadie giggled as Lexie returned with their drinks.

Lexie paused dramatically. "I dunno," she finally shrugged. "I think I called him a whore." She giggled and took a long drink of her fresh cocktail. "I'm up!" she called as she plunked her glass onto the table and snatched a dart from her friend's hand. She tried to focus on the dartboard, but everything blurred, and she ended up throwing the dart nowhere near the board.

"That could have put someone's eye out," Jackson teased as he caught the dart. "Maybe you two should play a less dangerous sport."

"Hey, Jackson," Lexie sighed, not all that thrilled to see him. She sighed again and returned to her table.

Jackson quirked his head at her, then returned the darts to the board. "Is everything okay, Lex?" he asked quietly, moving to the chair across from her.

Sadie looked between the two. "Hey guys, I think I see Karev, so I'm going to flirt with him."

"Enjoy," Lexie called and took another drink of her drink, hoping it gave her the liquid courage she needed. "Jackson," she sighed heavily, looking at him.

Jackson pursed his lips, then looked to the glass in front of her. From her slurred speech and lack of coordination, it was obvious it wasn't her first one. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this conversation."

"You're not," Lexie sighed, shaking her head and running her hand through her hair.

"Wait," Jackson spoke, leaning closer to her. "Before you say anything..." He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and deeply, exploring her thoroughly before pulling away from her gently.

"Mmmm," Lexie sighed, looking to the table. It was a nice kiss, she could admit that, but...it lacked the extra fire she desired. "That makes things...so much harder..." She started to pick at her nails again as she looked to him.

Jackson sat back and scanned the bar, noticing Torres and Sloan at the bar. "It's Mark, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

Lexie opened her mouth several times to speak, then finally closed her mouth and nodded instead. "Yeah," she stated simply. "I wish it was you..."

Jackson nodded as she spoke. "A guy that drives you to do this, Lex," he spoke, motioning to the empty glasses before her, "can't be that good of a guy. He's already hurt you."

"I know," Lexie sighed, looking down to the table. "But that doesn't matter." She shook her head and looked to him. "This isn't about him...or me...it's about you...you deserve to be first choice with someone..." She sighed again, wishing she wasn't having to give him this speech. "You're a wonderful surgeon, you're funny, charming, and you're _so_ gorgeous...but..."

"I don't do it for you," Jackson finished, seeing her struggle with her words.

"Yeah," Lexie finally sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry, Jackson."

Jackson held up his hand. "It's okay. We'll still be friends." He smiled and stood. "I think I'm gonna head out."

Lexie slid from her seat, nearly falling over. "Thanks," she murmured as Jackson caught her.

Jackson looked at her and gave her a hug and placed a peck on her cheek. "Goodnight, Lexie."

Lexie turned, watching him leave, then collapsed back into the chair, finishing the rest of her drink quickly. Maybe it helped that she wasn't fully alert right now. That was her easiest break up ever. Jackson was a stand up guy. She just hoped she hadn't made a big mistake.

"He's gone," Callie reported, shaking Mark's shoulder. "He's outta there."

"Really?" Mark asked, looking over his shoulder, watching as Jackson left, the bell over the door dinging his departure.

"She totally broke up with him," Callie said, looking to Mark.

"You don't know that," Mark frowned.

"Yes, I do!" Callie exclaimed. "He gave her a good kiss, and then leaves? The girl sent him packing." She looked to her friend, watching him sit there. "What are you doing? Go make your move!"

"No," Mark replied, shaking his head. "Now's not the right time."

"Yeah, you're right," Callie mused. "Karev is making a move on her anyway."

Mark was on his feet in lightening speed, moving towards Lexie without even thinking. He knew what state she was in, and he definitely didn't want her to end up someone's one night stand. Especially someone like Karev. "Keep walking," he growled as he approached Alex, who was less than three feet away from Lexie. Alex promptly turned around and moved on to his next potential conquest.

"What did you do that for?!" Lexie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Mark looked at her with widened eyes. "Do what?" he snapped. "Save you from being somebody's booty call?"

Lexie looked around, wishing for another drink. "Oh, only _you're_ allowed to have those?!" she shot back hotly.

"Cut it out!" Mark snapped. "If you have something to say to me, say it!"

Lexie glared at him, so many thoughts running through her head. "Forget it," she muttered, moving from the chair. "I'm going home. See you at work." She started to leave, but staggered instead, nearly falling as all the alcohol she had consumed hit her in one massive blow.

Mark's arms went around her instinctively, holding her upright and against his chest. "Let me take you home," he whispered in her ear. "Please, Lexie."

Lexie closed her eyes and shivered at the closeness. He still had that way of commanding her attention. "Fine," she murmured back.

Mark held one arm firmly around her waist and guided her from the bar. Once they were outside, he finally gave up on her being able to walk at all, so he scooped her up into his arms instead, carrying her the rest of the way to his car. Lexie fussed and protested at first, but finally lay her head against his shoulder instead, realizing that she was too drunk to put up much of a fight. Mark set her down outside the passenger door before opening the door and easing her into the seat gently. "We'll get your keys tomorrow," he promised softly as he pulled the seatbelt across her frame.

"Whatever," Lexie murmured.

Mark pursed his lips. "How long are you going to be mad at me?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Lexie shifted, looking away from him. The closeness of him was making her feel claustrophobic. "I'm not mad," she stated, looking back to him. "I could only be mad if I was your girlfriend."

Mark's eyes softened a fraction, his gaze dropping to her lips. He nodded before backing out of the car and closing the door. He propped his hands on top of the car and took a deep breath.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her that he had fallen in love with her. He just hoped she'd love him back.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Fell Under Your Spell

**A/N - **_**Opposites Attract **_**is coming to an end. The purpose of this story was to build on the attraction between Mark & Lexie. However, I'm toying with the idea of turning this into a series of stories. There is a poll on my profile page-please give me your opinion! Should there be a second story? And possibly a third? Let me know! :D**

I Fell Under Your Spell

Mark looked over to Lexie for the tenth time since they left Joe's. She had remained quiet and stared out of the window absently. She didn't look at him, talk to him, nothing. He wasn't sure if he should initiate a conversation or not. If Callie was right, and she had broken things off with Jackson...he couldn't help but wonder _why_ she'd ended it with the golden boy. Could it be possible that she really did care about him?

Lexie sighed heavily as the car slowly rolled to a stop in front of Meredith's house. Meredith was going to be _so_ mad at her. Meredith and Derek were trying to have a baby, so Mer was on this big responsibility kick. And what was at the top of her irresponsible list? Coming home drunk. Not to mention that she'd probably drill Lexie as to _why_ she was drinking so heavily.

"What is it?" Mark asked quietly after putting the car into park.

Lexie looked over to him for the first time since leaving the bar. "Mer is going to be mad at me," she sighed heavily. Her gaze dropped to the seatbelt across her frame and she frowned, tugging on it roughly. "You strapped me in?!"

"Lexie," Mark spoke patiently, holding back a smile. "That's the seatbelt, dear."

Lexie blinked a few times, then gasped. "Oooooohhhhh." She reached for the latch, pressing and tugging on it. "I can't get out!"

Mark chuckled and looked to the door of Meredith's home. Lexie was in no shape to go inside, plus, Meredith would probably blame _him_ for her drunken state. He supposed it was his fault. "Give me your phone."

"Huh?" Lexie asked. "Why?"

Mark held his hand out as he spoke. "I'm going to text Meredith and tell her that you're staying with Sadie tonight because she's drunk."

"Text her from your own phone!"

Mark licked his lips, an impatience running through him. "The text will be from you." Lexie started to nonsensically spout another drunken protest, but he cut her off by reaching over and running his hand into her pocket, wrapping his fingers around her phone.

A gasp caught in Lexie's throat as his fingers smoothed down her hip in the pocket of her jeans. She looked down, watching his fingers work their magic. A lustful thought crossed her mind, but she forced it out quickly and turned her gaze towards the moon instead.

Mark scrolled through Lexie's contacts, quickly locating Meredith's number. He tapped out a quick text telling her that Sadie had drunk too much and that 'I' would be taking her home and staying with her. "Don't dial out," Mark instructed as he returned the phone to Lexie and pulled out of the driveway.

"Why not?" Lexie questioned, looking over to him.

"You don't want an incident of drunk dialing," Mark advised. "Those never turn out well."

"The only person I could drunk dial is Jackson," Lexie rambled. "And that wouldn't be a good idea since I dumped him tonight."

Mark's head jerked over to her.

"You're drifting," Lexie remarked as the car moved gently to the right.

Mark eased the car back onto the pavement and gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "You broke up with Avery?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Yep," Lexie spoke as she struggled to free herself from the seatbelt again, then sighed dramatically and gave up. "He's a good guy...a _really_ good guy..." She pushed her hair out of her face as she spoke.

Mark bit his lip. Lexie was drunk. Completely drunk. She couldn't walk, couldn't unfasten her seatbelt, and she was rambling. He really shouldn't take advantage of her situation. But a small part of him wanted to talk to her; he knew she'd be honest with him. Sober Lexie would be guarded and probably not want to speak to him for a while. He managed to keep his eyes on the road and not ask her the hundred questions that was running through his mind.

"I probably should call him," Lexie continued as she tapped her screen, watching it light up. "I broke up with him because I like someone else...but that someone else doesn't like me...so I need to tell Jackson I didn't mean it."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Mark spoke up as she dialed the phone.

Lexie put the phone to her ear, listening to the ring. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Mark pulled the phone from her ear and ended the call. "Put my phone down!"

Mark smiled at her outburst of indignation. It made him fall for her even more, if possible. "You can call him tomorrow."

Lexie huffed and crossed her arms, staring out of the window again. "Where are we going?" she frowned.

"We're going to my hotel room," Mark answered, easing the car to a stop at a red light.

"Why?" Lexie demanded.

Mark closed his eyes for a moment, smiling softly. "Because you don't want Meredith to see you drunk, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Lexie mused, rubbing her hands on her knees. "I think I'm okay now."

Mark chuckled softly. "You're not okay, hun. You had two shots of straight tequila and five Long Island Ice Teas. You're definitely going to be hung over in the morning."

Lexie stared at him as she spoke. She watched how his mouth moved. "I bet you're a good kisser."

Mark's eyes rolled over to her. "Lexie..."

"Yeah, I know," Lexie cut him off. "You're not into me, I get that. I was just making a...a..." Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of her word.

Mark sighed as the light changed to green. It was pointless to have this conversation with her now. She wouldn't remember it in the morning. Plus, he wanted her sober when he told her how he felt. Because he was going to tell her. He wasn't sure how the conversation was going to go, but he was going to at least tell her. "Observation," he spoke dryly.

"That's the word!" Lexie exclaimed, throwing her arm in the air. "Thank you! I knew you were smart." She started drumming her fingers on her knees.

Mark looked over to her, captivated by her beauty. Lexie was _so _beautiful, and she didn't even realize it. Her flawless complexion with those captivating eyes made her a knock-out. Then once you factored in her caring heart, sense of humor, and adorable quirks...it was impossible not to love her. Not to be _in_ love with her. He wasn't sure when it happened. Things just progressed easily between them. Once he put himself out there to her, she immediately responded, and things started to flow. Like they were meant to be.

The thought nearly scared Mark. Meant to be. That was serious. He was really going to have to straighten up and do this woman right. She deserved the best. Nothing else would do. Too many people had already broken her heart. He wanted to be the one to put it back together and treasure it.

"Wow, your house is big," Lexie mused as she pressed her forehead to the window as Mark pulled the car into a parking spot.

"That's because it's a hotel," Mark chuckled as he shifted the car into park and climbed out. He rounded the car and opened her door, leaning in to unfasten her seatbelt. "Do you think you can stand?" he asked, centimeters from her face.

Lexie looked at him for a moment, bringing her hand up and cupping his cheek. The stubble of a beard tickled her palm. She felt him tense underneath her touch. She rubbed her index finger near his eye. He had a freckle there that she'd never noticed.

Mark cleared his throat. "Let's get you inside," he spoke softly as he pulled the belt across her body. He eased from her touch gently and helped her out of the car. "How you doing?" he asked, watched as she swayed on her feet.

"I'mfine," Lexie mumbled, running her words together. She yawned and stretched her arms out, falling to the side.

Mark caught her easily, steadying her quickly. He locked the car, stuffed the keys into his back pocket and scooped her up into his arms again. "I'm so sorry," he spoke softly as he carried her inside.

"You don't have a reason to be sorry," Lexie mused as she draped her arm around his neck, her fingers reaching up and playing in his hair.

Mark groaned and closed his eyes. The nerves in his body were on fire. "You're really making this hard for me, Lexie," he spoke quietly as he set her on her feet outside of the elevator and pressed the button.

"I told you I could flirt," Lexie reminded him.

"You certainly can," Mark replied as the doors slid open. He took her hand and lead her inside. He watched as she gave him a peculiar look, then turned abruptly, putting her back to him. He rested his hands on her hips to steady her.

Lexie brought her hands to rest on his absently as she watched the numbers light up over the elevator door. She hummed a little as she ran her fingers up and down his gently. She liked Mark's hands. They were strong, yet gentle. She stilled as she felt him closer to her. She purposely shifted back, feeling her body connect with that strong chest of his. "Why are you in my space if you don't like me?"

Mark brought a hand to his temple, applying pressure. "We're going to have this conversation tomorrow, Grey."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," she mumbled as the doors slid open. Lexie stumbled from the elevator like a newborn foal.

Mark watched her for a moment, then picked up her and threw her over his shoulder caveman style. "You're testing my patience," he growled as Lexie started babbling protests.

"You have a nice ass," Lexie remarked.

"Thanks," Mark replied dryly, managing to work the hotel card in the door, pushing it open with his foot and carefully easing inside with her. He set her down and studied her intently. "How are you feeling?"

Lexie swayed slightly. "I'm fine."

Mark pushed the door closed after putting the 'Do Not Distub' sign on the knob. "You're not feeling sick?"

"Nope," Lexie remarked and spun around, looking at his room as if this was the first time she'd seen it. "I didn't eat today."

"You didn't eat?" Mark questioned as he walked over and turned on the lamp and turned off the overhead light.

Lexie relaxed as the room softened. "Nope...you only throw up when you eat...and when I saw you with that woman, I knew I was going to drink tonight."

She might as well have driven a knife into his heart. "I didn't want you to see that..."

Lexie spun on him suddenly, her hands going to her hips. "Why did you do it?"

"What?" Mark asked, clearly caught off guard.

"Nothing," Lexie sighed, moving over and sitting on the bed. "I don't have a right to ask."

Mark ran a hand through his hair, wishing she was sober. God, he was ready to talk to her. "Are you tired?" he asked, watching as she yawned again.

"Mmm, yeah," Lexie mused, stretching again, then bringing her hand over her opened mouth. She quirked her head after yawning and looked at him intently. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not," Mark replied softly as he returned her look. He crossed the distance between them and kneeled, untieing her shoes and removing them gently. "Are you comfortable?" he asked quietly.

"Not really," Lexie answered.

"Can you change clothes?" Mark asked as he stood and moved to the dresser, pulling out a tshirt and a pair of boxers.

"I think so," Lexie replied, watching him return to the bed. He put the clothes in her hand and directed her to the bathroom.

Mark paced the floor as he waited for her to come out. Several minutes passed before he moved to stand outside the door. He knocked softly two times. "Everything okay in there?"

The door swung open, and Lexie looked at him helplessly. She had managed to change into the boxers, but her arms were stuck in the sleeves of her sweater. Mark chuckled softly and put his fingers to her waist, feeling that she was wearing a tanktop underneath her sweater. He gently guided her arms into the sleeves correctly, then easily pulled the sweater over her head. He moved to gather the tshirt, but stilled when Lexie's hands settled at his waist. Lexie looked up at him. "Thank you for helping me," she spoke quietly as her fingers rubbed circles into his skin.

Mark cleared his throat. "You're welcome," he strangled out. He closed his eyes when Lexie eased onto her toes and placed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. His hand went to the back of her head, holding her close as he put his forehead to hers. "God, you're making this so hard," he whispered against her.

"Making what hard?" Lexie whispered, looking to him.

"Everything," he breathed, moving his mouth towards hers. He managed to stop himself mere centimeters from her lips. He placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her mouth in return. Mark was willing to wait for their first kiss to be on Lexie's terms. Preferably when she was sober. He eased away from her and retrieved the tshirt, gently pulling it over her head and working her arms into the sleeves. "You're beautiful," he breathed, leaning back and taking her in.

Lexie smiled and worked the edge of the tshirt between her fingers. "Thank you." She fanned herself and blew her hair out of her face. She yawned again, covering her mouth and blushing.

"Come on," Mark said and took her hand, leading her out of the bathroom and back into the main room. He lead her to the side of the bed, folding the covers back and motioning for her to get in.

Lexie lay on the white sheets, shivering at the coolness. Mark tucked the covers around her and started to move away when she gripped his hands. "Don't leave me."

Mark didn't see her request as clingy. "I'm not leaving," he assured her. "I'm going to be right over there." He pointed to a chair in the corner.

"No," Lexie sighed and reached over, patting on top of the covers.

Mark looked to the bed, then back to her. "Ar-are you sure?" he asked, coughing and clearing his throat.

"Yes," Lexie replied simply.

Mark looked to the bed, then walked around, slipping out of his shoes. He took a breath before laying on top of the covers. Lexie snuggled into him promptly, fitting her head on his shoulder and bringing her hand up to his chest. He felt her relax against him as he put his arm around her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "You okay?" he asked quietly, feeling her breathing slow to a gentle rhythm.

"Perfect," Lexie murmured, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Mark."

"Goodnight, Lexie," Mark replied softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. For the first time in his life, Mark felt at peace.

* * *

The next morning, Lexie's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, groaning as a weight shifted in her head. She squinted her eyes shut and buried back into the bed covers. "Ugh," she groaned, her throat dry.

"Good afternoon," Mark spoke from across the room. He moved to sit beside her on the bed. "Here," he offered, handing her a bottle of water.

Lexie shifted into a sitting position and took the bottle, drinking nearly half of it before looking at him. She cleared her throat and looked around. "Where am I?"

"My hotel," Mark replied and took the bottle, offering her a pack of crackers. "Eat that so you can take something for your head."

Lexie took the crackers and ate them obediently, despite the fact that they felt like sawdust in her mouth. "What happened?" she groaned as Mark passed her two white pills and the bottle of water again.

"You and Sadie had a girls night out," Mark informed her. "You drank a little too much." He spoke the words glumly, still feeling the responsibility of why she wasn't feeling well.

"Oh," Lexie moaned, shifting back down into the bed and looking around the room. "You...took...care...of me?"

"I did," Mark replied, reaching over and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Lexie bit her lip, then shifted back into a sitting position. She closed her eyes briefly as a wave of pain moved through her head. "Oh God," she groaned, looking to him. "Anything I said...anything I did...I just...well, when I drink..."

Mark reached over and placed a finger to her lips. "It's okay," he spoke softly. "I don't hold anything against drunk Lexie."

Lexie sighed with relief, though her mind wondered to what she possibly could have said. Or did. "Thank you," she spoke softly, glancing down to the bedspread and running her finger along the pattern. "I should probably go...I'm sure you have things to do."

Mark covered her hand, applying a small pressure as she went to move out of the bed. "Stay. We need to talk."

Lexie looked to his eyes, then looked down. She couldn't keep his gaze; she knew her eyes would give her away. "We don't have to," she mumbled.

"I think we do," Mark replied firmly.

"Look, it's none of my business," Lexie interrupted, feeling the intensity emanating from Mark. "I don't care who you sleep with..."

"Then why did you drink last night?" Mark interrupted.

Lexie's gaze narrowed. "Why did you do it?!" she demanded.

Mark kept her gaze. "I did it for stupid reasons," he answered honestly. "I was...I was..feeling things...things for you..."

"So you run off and screw a nurse?" Lexie frowned, anger boiling up in her.

"Yes," Mark replied. "I thought that I was feeling something for you because I hadn't been with anyone in a while..."

"What, a week?" Lexie deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mark gritted his teeth, trying to keep his anger in check. He deserved this. He deserved every bit of it. "I thought that moving on to someone else meant that I could get over you."

Lexie studied him. He wasn't the cocky, arrogant Mark she was used to dealing with. He was open, honest, and vulnerable. She saw the desperation in his blue depths. He was trying _so_ hard to make things right with her. But bless him, he just couldn't get the words out. She knew this was completely new territory for Mark. "Did it work?" she asked quietly.

"No," Mark replied softly, looking down to her hands. "When I saw you come into the room...God, I wanted to change everything. I wanted to rewind just five minutes...I never wanted to do that to you, Lexie." He gripped her hands tightly. "You've got to believe me."

Lexie looked to her hands, his hold on her tight and sincere. She blinked back tears and blew her hair out of her face. "I shouldn't have gotten mad," she whispered. "We weren't...we aren't...I just...shouldn't..."

Mark brought his hand up, putting his finger over her lips again. "Never apologize for your feelings," he reminded her. "You have every right to feel...whatever your feel..."

Lexie nodded, looking away as her eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath and shifted, throwing her arms around him. Mark wrapped her in a hug that made her entire being feel...complete. The warmth of him made her feel whole. Being with him made her feel like everything was right in the world.

Mark pressed his cheek to the top of her head, holding her close and breathing in her scent. So many words were running through his head. He didn't know which ones to say. He couldn't just blurt out his feelings for her. Now didn't seem like the right time.

Lexie shifted, looking up to him. "I broke up with Jackson," she whispered.

"I know," Mark replied softly.

"For you," she added, biting her lip. There it was.

Mark's eyes softened and he cupped her cheek. He leaned towards her slowly, giving her every chance to pull away. Finally, his lips pressed to hers, and he knew once and for all. Mark Sloan was head over heels in love with Lexie Grey.


	10. Chapter 10 - Good Things Come

**A/N - Keep your eye out for the sequel! :) Thank you for reading!**

Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Lexie closed her eyes the second his lips touched hers. She felt a shock of fire, followed by a comfort that flowed through her entire being. _This_ is what it was supposed to feel like when you kissed someone. She never wanted to stop kissing him. Her hands moved to his neck, her fingers smoothing up to tangle in his hair.

Mark shifted, feeling her relax back against the pillows. He kept his lips to hers as he stretched out over her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders. He felt Lexie shift her body up towards him, then move her hands down to his back, holding him closer. Mark was barely able to reign in his body, forcing himself to ease the intensity of kiss, then ease away from her gently. He didn't want Lexie thinking he only had one thing on his mind...despite the fact that making love to her was definitely in the forefront of his mind. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," he breathed, looking down at her. His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb smoothing across her skin.

"I've wanted you to do it too," Lexie whispered, a wide smile spreading across her lips. She felt light-headed from his kiss. She was sure some would blame the alcohol from the night before, but _she_ knew it was from Mark. She was intoxicated by Mark. Her hand cupped his cheek and she leaned up, kissing him softly several times.

Mark closed his eyes, groaning softly against her touch. Everything he had suspected about this woman was true; her simple kiss brought him to his knees. "I could do this all day," he murmured when they parted.

"Me too," Lexie giggled, looking up at him happily. She watched as Mark shifted from over her and settled onto his back beside her. She immediately kicked from under the covers and snuggled into his side, snaking her leg over his and resting her hand on his chest. She breathed in deeply, loving the smell of him. "I was hoping you felt the same about me," Lexie spoke softly.

Mark's hand strayed down, stroking her thigh gently. "I started to notice it at the baseball game...and it grew when we went shopping..."

Lexie nodded as he spoke. She could definitely relate. "And it just kinda crept up on you...you didn't even realize it was happening, right?"

"You too?" Mark asked, giving her a look that made her toes curl.

"Yeah," Lexie replied softly. "I...started comparing Jackson to you," she confessed quietly. "The poor guy never stood a chance."

Mark chuckled and brought his arm up, pulling her into his side. "I'm still sorry about Sheila," he whispered in her ear.

"It's okay," Lexie whispered back. "It...was the wake up call we both needed."

Mark stared at her incrediously. She was truly _amazing_. He wasn't quite sure he could have forgiven her so easily had the roles been reversed. Thank heaven above that she had that heart of gold. "It's not going to happen again," he promised.

Lexie shifted onto her elbow and looked down at him. "You seem pretty confident of that," she mused, trailing her finger along his jawline.

Mark brought his hand up, catching her hand and placing it over his heart. "I mean it," he replied quietly, but sternly. "Because I...you've made me...I feel...this is the first time..."

Lexie smiled softly, her heart swelling. She blinked back tears and placed her finger over his lips. "Ssshhhh," she soothed. "Me too," she whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Lexie hissed later that night as she and Mark approached the hostess stand in the restaurant.

"Of course I'm sure," Mark replied, squeezing her hand gently. "Reservation for Sloan," he spoke to the hostess. "We will have two more joining our party shortly."

"Right this way, sir," the hostess spoke, gathering menus and leading them through the restaurant.

Lexie bit her lip and took deep breaths as she followed Mark. She hoped this wouldn't be their last supper. She had just found the man of her dreams, and she'd hate to lose him so soon. "Thank you," she smiled as Mark pulled the chair out for her and tucked it under her gently.

Mark sat beside her, taking her hand again and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "It's going to be okay," he assured her.

"I just can't believe you really want to do this," Lexie whispered. She didn't know why she was whispering. Derek and Meredith weren't even here yet.

"I do," Mark replied, looking into her eyes. "You are the first woman I've cared about in a long time...I don't want to hide you. You're not my dirty little secret. You're my treasure. I want everything to be out in the open and honest."

Lexie sighed dreamily and cupped his cheek, leaning over and kissing him softly. "You're so amazing," she whispered. "Do you think they're going to be mad?"

"Oh yeah," Meredith's voice rang through their bliss. "I'm going to be pissed."

Lexie bit her lip and looked over, seeing Derek and Meredith standing before them. Meredith had her arms crossed, and Derek was glaring at Mark like he wanted to kill him. "Hey, guys."

Mark stood slowly. "We need to talk."

Derek glared at him for a moment, then grabbed hold of his collar with lightening speed. "I asked you one thing! One thing, Mark! Stay away from Little Grey!"

"I know," Mark coughed, his face reddening.

"Derek, let him go," Lexie pleaded, jumping up and grasping Derek's arm, tugging urgently.

"Why do you want to date him?!" Meredith demanded, swatting her sister on the arm. "You know what he's like! He's a whore! He's slept with practically everyone in the hospital. He hit on _me_, Lex!"

"In a minute," Lexie told her, turning her gaze back to Derek. "Derek, _please_!"

"I told you to leave her alone," Derek growled, shaking Mark roughly.

"Derek!" Lexie exclaimed. "You're choking him."

"Listen to her," Mark gasped out, trying to pry his friend's fingers from his throat.

"I should kill him!" Derek snapped, narrowing his eyes at Mark. "I told you to leave her alone."

"I love him!" Lexie blurted out, trying to squeeze herself between the two men.

"What?" Derek and Meredith asked simultaneously.

"You do?" Mark whispered out.

"Yes!" Lexie exclaimed, looking between all three of them before settling her gaze on Derek. "So please, don't kill him. Please, Derek. Let him go."

Derek looked to her for a moment, then looked to Meredith; she nodded. He released his best friend.

Mark grasped the table, coughing and gasping for air. Lexie went to his side, rubbing his back and talking to him quietly. She offered him his small glass of water, and he drank it quickly. "Well, that could have gone better," he spoke, coughing again.

"You're paying for dinner," Derek snipped, pulling out a chair for Meredith.

"I planned to," Mark replied, pulling out Lexie's chair again.

"And I'm getting lobster," Derek added.

"I don't care if you order everything on the menu," Mark growled. "It doesn't change my feelings for Lexie."

"Your feelings," Derek scoffed, taking a drink of water.

"Stop it," Meredith frowned, looking between the two. "You're best friends, so start acting like it!" She looked up as the waitor approached. "It's going to be a few minutes," she informed him, waving him off. Her eyes settled on Lexie. "We'll at least hear you out."

"Thanks," Lexie sighed, taking Mark's hand under the table.

Derek looked between the two. "So, what has happened since I told you to leave her alone?"

"I thought you liked Jackson," Meredith added.

Lexie pursed her lips. "I tried liking Jackson," she finally spoke. "But...he doesn't do it for me."

Meredith nodded, glancing down to her lap. She could definitely relate to that. She had tried to like good guy Finn, but he didn't do it for her. Derek was the one who made her heart flutter and her blood race. "Okay..."

Mark cleared his throat. "I've been working with Lexie for several months," he spoke. "We formed a sort of friendship. We could talk to each other...and I hated her a lot less than I did the other interns."

"Thanks," Lexie replied dryly.

Mark grinned and squeezed her hand. "I saw her giving herself to these guys who didn't notice how...amazing she is..."

"Like George," Meredith remarked as Derek snorted beside her.

"Yeah," Lexie replied, biting her lip. "Anyway, Mark offered to help me. He didn't want me getting hurt anymore."

"He'd rather squash you himself," Derek snipped.

"Derek," Mark spoke in a tone that Lexie had never heard him use before. It obviously meant something to Derek, because his attention was fully on Mark now. "I love her," Mark told him. "I know what I promised, but...I never planned for it to happen. I've never felt this way before...you need to believe that."

Derek looked at his friend, studying him intently. Something _did_ look different about Mark. For the first time in his life, Derek saw...hope in Mark's eyes. He nodded once. "Keep going."

"We started spending more time together," Mark continued.

"And it just happened," Lexie chimed in. "Neither of us planned it, it just..." She sighed, trying to find the right words. "It was a natural progression...being with Mark felt natural, like I've always done it...it felt...it felt..."

"Right," Meredith finished softly, looking over to Derek.

"Yes," Lexie breathed, looking to Mark. "It felt right." She squeezed his hand.

Mark placed a soft kiss to Lexie's cheek before looking to Derek and Meredith. "We're seeing each other...Lexie and I are together..." He cleared his throat, almost uncomfortable with the term. "It's not a secret. I'm not going to sneak into the on-call room with her, and then act like she doesn't exist. I'm not calling her at two o'clock in the morning and then rushing her out at four. It's different."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Have the two of you..." he asked, motioning between the two with his finger.

"No," they replied in unision.

Meredith's eyebrows raised. "You haven't?" she asked, unconvinced.

"No," Mark repeated. "Not yet...I value her more than that."

Lexie leaned over, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Mark wanted you to know first," she spoke, looking over to her sister and probably future brother-in-law. "He didn't want to sneak behind your back, but...I don't care if you approve or not. I care about him, and I'm going to be with him."

Meredith studied her sister for several moments. She'd never seen Lexie so happy. Lexie was always upbeat and chirpy, but...she had a new _light_ to her eyes. She was practically glowing. It was obvious that McSteamy was her McDreamy. Meredith smiled softly. "If you hurt her," she said, glaring at Mark, "I will kill you."

"And I'll bury your body," Derek added. "They'll never find you."

Mark chuckled. "You have yourself a deal." He looked over to Lexie and smiled at her fondly before leaning in and kissing her gently. For once, he had done something good in his life. And he didn't plan on letting her go.

* * *

"Here we go again," Lexie murmured the next morning as she and Mark left the elevator. "Remind me why we're doing this again."

Mark glanced over to her as they walked. "Because," he stated, "it's better to be honest about it than for him to find out through the rumor mill."

"Do you really think the Chief _cares_ that we're seeing each other?" Lexie asked, biting her lip. Meredith swore that Chief Webber was a good guy, but he still intimidated her.

"It's not that he cares, Lex," Mark replied as they walked across the pathway leading to the Chief's office. "We're not hiding anything. He'll know that we're together, and that I'm not favoring you because you're my secret girlfriend. No one can say anything about us once the Chief knows."

Lexie looked to him before taking his hand. "You always treat me with respect, Dr. Sloan."

Mark grinned over at her as they reached the Chief's door. "Chief," he called, knocking twice. Once he heard a reply to come in, Mark stepped in and held up his and Lexie's intwined hands. "We need to talk."

Chief Webber studied them for a moment. "It's about time. Have a seat."

Twenty minutes later, Mark and Lexie left the Chief's office with his blessing and respect. He warned Mark not to favor Lexie, but he was proud of the surgeon for stepping up and being a man by coming clean rather than things getting ugly in the OR. "I told you," Mark grinned as they boarded the elevator.

Lexie smiled sheepishly. "You were right," she admitted as the elevator doors slid closed. "So, now what do we do?"

Mark looked over to her and smiled. "Now we begin the rest of our lives together."

**The End**  
**(For Now)**


End file.
